Kokoro no arashi
by Setsuna-sama
Summary: Youko kurama is back in the makai and his enemies are determined to get revenge. Will he be able to overcome them with hiei and the others? Will he stay in Makai for good? The gang are trying to revive Kurama, will they succeed?*contains yaoi*hxk
1. Tadaima, Makai

Hi, minna-san!!! This is the first time I am writing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Its one of my favourite anime and the fact that my favourite anime bishounen is Youko Kurama made me want to write this fic. Pls give me your comments and reviews, onegai!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (but you wouldn't be here if you don't like yaoi, right? ^_^)  
  
Pairings: HieixKurama (or should I say Youko Kurama?) other pairings will appear in later chapters like Jin/Touya and so on.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.(I wish I do).it belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Okasan." The voice was so full of sadness and it was so soft that it's almost impossible to hear that word. The musical and soothing rustling of the slender blades of grass and leaves did nothing to sooth the pain in his heart. A light breeze floated by and tugged playfully at his strikingly long crimson hair.  
  
"Kura." Yusuke was interrupted by Keiko who clamped his mouth. "He needs some peace and silence, Yusuke. Can't you see that he's hurting badly?" Keiko murmured softly. "But." "Nothing you say will help him."  
  
Kurama knelt in front of his mother's grave. He thought he would cry but he didn't. The tears didn't come like he thought it would. The only thing that came was pain. Pain, which overwhelmed him, which almost stop him from staying strong. Almost. He knew he must stay strong, he would not break down. It will be the last thing Okasan would want to see. He knew that this day would come. The day his mother would leave him. He just didn't expect it to hurt that much.  
  
Yusuke was the first to break the silence. He understand why all of them were keeping quiet, even the noisy Kuwabara. He knew he should but he couldn't stand it anymore. Kurama needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts. He needed to plan for his future too. "Kurama, we are leaving now. I know you are listening so you need not reply. You need some time to yourself. But remember if you ever need help, look for us. We are your friends, we care about you. Even Hiei who's in the Makai."  
  
"Yusuke's right. Come to us if you need help, though I think that going to that shrimp isn't going to hel.Ow! Hey Yusuke, what did you do that for???!!!" Kuwabara glared at Yusuke who just gave him a bump on his head. Yusuke shook his head. " Lets go." He said softly.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before Kurama finally lifted his head. Yusuke had said Hiei and Makai. Somehow, he felt a certain longing towards those two words. Standing up, he made up his mind. He would go to the Makai and stay there, for good. It was time he returned, after twenty one years.  
  
"Sayonara, Kasan. Forgive me if I don't come back. But I have a feeling that you will always be with me, forever."  
  
As Kurama left, he thought he heard a warm and gentle voice, "Stay strong, Shuichi." And for the first time in many days, he smiled.  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@__@_@_  
  
Youko Kurama stood on a cliff in Makai, his long silver hair dancing in the wind. There was a rumble of far-off thunder and the wind became a gale roaring past. 'Makai's weather sure is different.' He smirked. 'But then, if it has a weather like Ningenkai, it wouldn't suit the name, Makai.'  
  
The silver Youko traveled through the dense forest swiftly, running and hopping from tree to tree, enjoying the sense of freedom. He felt it more appropriate to be in his Youko form in Makai.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and his ears twitched. 'There's someone nearby.' The ki was quite strong too. "Come out, whoever you are."  
  
A shadow flitted to the ground and chuckled. "Still as alert as before, Kurama." He said in a deep raspy voice.  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"  
  
The youkai stepped forward, revealing a face full of scars. "Never thought I would still be alive, didn't you?"  
  
"I don't remember you. What do you want?" Who the hell is he?  
  
The youkai's face turned red with fury. "You stole my treasure years ago, got my face into this state and you dare say you don't remember me???!!!" he snarled. With that, he leaped and attacked Kurama.  
  
"Rosewhip!" Kurama got it out just in time to block the sword of the youkai. The youkai grinned evilly and threw a ki blast at him. Kurama barely dodged it. He kept dodging and defending. The youkai didn't give him a chance to attack at all. "Kuso, he's strong! Even my Youko form can't defeat him."  
  
Just then, a black shadow appeared and caught the youkai by surprise. The youkai was thrown back by the sudden attack of the black figure.  
  
Kurama felt the familiar ki and stared at him in surprise. "Hiei."  
  
"No time to get surprise now. He's attacking again."  
  
The two comrades joined force once again and it took them only mere seconds to finish the youkai off.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Silence surrounded the two like a veil and they look uncomfortably away from one another. Hiei chose to observe the withered grass on the ground.  
  
"I guess I should say thanks." Kurama suddenly said.  
  
"Just as I expected. A youkai came to look for you for revenge. More will be coming. You know very well yourself that you are notorious in Makai. They don't dare to touch you last time you came in fear of offending Yomi. But now you have got nothing more to do with Yomi, the number of youkais waiting to kill you is even more than those baka ningens."  
  
"You know, that's the longest sentence I have ever heard you say since the first time I met you." The silver Youko smirked. "I didn't know you are capable of speaking such long sentences."  
  
"Che. There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet." Hiei replied, annoyed. "Baka kitsune. If I were you, I make the wise decision of changing into ningen form."  
  
Kurama turned solemn. "My ningen form reminds me of my mother."  
  
"."Hiei did not know what to say. 'Yusuke's right. That kitsune's still depressed.'  
  
*Flashback*  
"Hey, Hiei! How ya doing?" A very enthusiastic Yusuke burst into the room of Hiei and greeted him in a deafening voice.  
"Baka," Hiei snorted. "Nothing you need to be worried about. What the hell are you doing in Makai?"  
  
Yusuke's turned sober. "It's Kurama."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What happened to him?"  
  
Yusuke could sense a tinge of worry in his voice and smiled secretly. He knew he came to the right person. "His mother died two days ago. Kurama has not been himself lately. He."  
  
"I will go back to ningenkai" Hiei interrupted. Yusuke could see that he was very concerned about Kurama.  
  
"Matte, Hiei. I have this feeling that Kurama will come back to Makai. Staying in ningenkai will constantly remind him of his mother. When he does come, take care of him, will you?"  
  
Hiei looked away. "Kurama can take care of himself. He doesn't need me."  
  
"Don't be too sure of that, Hiei. Kurama might need you more than you think. I am leaving, ja ne!"  
  
'What is that suppose to mean?'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'What in the world did Yusuke mean by that?' Hiei was still deep in thoughts and didn't notice Kurama calling him.  
  
"Hiei?" still no response. "Hiei!" "HIEI!!!"  
  
"Wha.what?" Hiei finally answered, shaken out of his thoughts.  
  
"There's a place I want to go. You coming with me?"  
  
"Aa. I have got nothing to do. Besides, I am sure you will need help in fighting overly vengeful youkais on the way."  
  
Once again, Kurama smiled.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Saa.that's the end of my first chapter. How was it? Pls review and let me know. Tell me ur comments and suggestions!thx^_^ 


	2. shimoki

Here's the second chapter! I like to say thx to the ppl who review my firstchapter, arrigatou! ^_^ Do you like ningen Kurama or Youko Kurama better? Pls tell me. Remember to give me ur suggestions and comments for this chapter too!!!  
  
Saa.....on to the 2nd chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Youko Kurama gave a sideway glance at the Jaganshi walking next to him. He was surprised actually, very surprised. He thought Hiei would just flit from tree to tree, instead of walking slowly with him.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Fox. For your information, I have absolutely no idea where you want to go." Hiei reminded him.  
  
Kurama flashed him a very un-youko sheepish smile. "We are reaching there soon."  
  
"Hn."  
  
'Hiei didn't change a lot actually, still that fire demon with very few words, still that good friend he respected so much, still that someone he love.......What the hell am I thinking?' Kurama shook his head.  
  
'But you have figured out a long time ago that you like him.' A sudden inner voice appeared.  
  
'Like is different from love. Love is well, more intense.' Kurama fought back.  
  
'Like could easily change into love.' The voice was quick to remind him.  
  
'I don't love him, I.......'  
  
"Fox?" A deep voice suddenly cut him off from his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look strange today." Hiei was staring at him in a manner, which, for some reason, caused Kurama to get pissed.  
  
"I don't think you are in any position to say that, Hiei. You haven't seen me for so many goddamn years that I wouldn't even be surprise if you don't remember my face." Kurama replied in an icy voice.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Don't give me any excuse, Hiei. No matter how busy you were, how many jobs Mukuro gave you, surely you have the time to send even just a letter to tell me how you are getting on? You didn't, Hiei. Not at all. It was so long that I even began to wonder if you had forgotten about Yukina. Didn't you know that I was worried about you? Did it ever occur to you that you still have friends in ningenkai? You....."  
  
Kurama's voice got louder by each sentence and he was cut off when all of a sudden, Hiei grabbed his hands and slammed his back to the nearest tree. The leaves rustled from the impact and the Makai birds screeched, immediately flying away from the tree.  
  
"Kurama! What has gotten into you?" Hiei stared hard into the golden eyes. Eyes that are luminous with unshed tears, eyes that mesmerized him, making him fall deep into those golden depths. 'He's beautiful.'  
  
Kurama look away for a while before he finally face Hiei. "I am sorry. I don't know what happen to me." He stared into those red ruby eyes for what seemed like an eternity and was lost in them before something registered in his mind.  
  
"I am looking at you, Hiei, at eye level."  
  
"So?" Asked the confused fire demon.  
  
"Which mean you are as tall as me."  
  
"........"  
  
"And I am in youko form."  
  
"........."  
  
"Which means you are as tall as youko Kurama."  
  
"I still don't get your point, fox."  
  
"You have grown much taller, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei sweatdropped. "For someone like you, Kurama, you sure take a long time to notice that. I thought you were an observant person, no, I should say youkai."  
  
The youko just shrugged and smiled. "Guess I didn't pay enough attention."  
  
"Seriously, Kurama, what was going on just now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I was just angry that you didn't pay me or others a visit." And he gave a look which clearly said, 'Let's not talk about this.'  
  
'I don't even know myself, Hiei. What do you want me to say? That I actually love you, my best friend? What would you say? Would you ridicule me and tell me to stop joking? Or would you even kill me? I don't know, Hiei, I really don't. But one thing that's for sure, I won't like your answer.'  
  
The rest of the journey was spent walking in an uncomfortable silence, each concentrating on their own thoughts, unable to fathom what the other is thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"There it is!" Kurama pointed in front of him, his beautiful face which was solemn before, suddenly brightened up like a candle being lit.  
  
Hiei's gaze followed where Kurama's finger is pointing and his eyes widened. There before his eyes, was the most glorious scenery he had ever seen in Makai. It was just a clearing actually, with an enormous tree in the center. A light glow surrounded the tree, making it look warm and beautiful. It's hard to find such a tree in Makai, where everywhere looked cold and dark. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves on the branches and they seemed to rustle with a contented sigh. The lustre of the grass looked welcoming and the black roses had a sweet-smelling scent.  
  
"Never thought I see such a place in Makai." Hiei smirked. "And in the middle of a deep forest too."  
  
"I grew up in here." Kurama walked up to the tree and touched it gently, a longing look in his eyes. "It's been a long time, Shimoki."  
  
"I thought youkos live on the other side of Makai. It seemed that I was wrong. Shimoki. The tree's name?"  
  
"Aa." Kurama shrugged. "I was the only youko who live here, considering the fact that I didn't see any other youko in this forest before."  
  
"Kurunoe?"  
  
The silver kitsune shook his head. "I am the only one who knew this place." He turned to look at Hiei, his expression unreadable. "And you are the only one I have ever bring here."  
  
"You seem to like this tree a lot." Hiei remarked.  
  
"I used to sleep with it everyday. It gave me a sense of warmth and the feeling of being protected. I used to believe that my youko mother brought me here, and she grew this tree to protect me."  
  
"And now? Do you still believe that?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter."  
  
"............."  
  
"You know, not everyone can come near this tree. Why don't you try resting on one of the branches?"  
  
"Hn. Might as well. See what this old tree can do." With that, Hiei leaped and in a blink of an eye, he was up on one of the branches, smirking. "It has no reaction."  
  
Kurama laughed and it sounded like pleasant music to Hiei's ears. "Of course, Hiei. You won't do anything to hurt me."  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the branch Hiei was on moved and an unknown force gave him a gentle push, causing the Jaganshi to lose his balance and fell. Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh god, it's going to hur...what?'  
  
Hiei felt a warm body underneath him, his hands clasping long silky hair and his lips on a soft one. Shocked, he opened his eyes, only to see a pair of golden eyes, staring back into his own.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the end of the second chapter. Am I going too slow or what? Pls tell me and thx very much for reading! ^_^ I will try to update as soon as possible! Bye! 


	3. Hiei's mood

Hi, minna-san! Once again, arrigatou to those who read my fic and those who reviewed! ^_^ it's nice to know that there are ppl out there who read my fic. I am trying my best to at least update a chapter everyday since I am sort of having a holiday now, but after the hols, I may take a longer time to update.  
  
Anyway, on to the third chapter, minna! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei felt a warm body underneath him, his hands clasping long silky hair and his lips on a soft one. Shocked, he opened his eyes, only to see a pair of golden eyes, staring back into his own.  
  
'His lips....it's so....' It took all of Hiei's willpower not to capture his lips into a deep kiss and have his own way with him.  
  
They remained in this awkward position until Kurama suddenly turned his head away and gently pushed the koorime.  
  
An oppressive silence surrounded them like a veil until Hiei finally could not stand it any longer. With a "I am sorry.", he turned and disappeared within a blink of an eye.  
  
Unknown to him, Kurama's eyes were full of pain as he watched this.  
  
The silver youko sat under the huge Makai tree, whispering, "You made him fall, didn't you, Shimoki? I know you are trying to help me, but he doesn't love me. I am only a friend to him, nothing more than that. He doesn't and won't ever love me. I am happy to just stay by his side, be his friend and partner, fight with him, help him when he need it." Kurama laughed, "But given his character, he probably won't allow me to do that. For him, Yukina comes first, followed by pride. That's Hiei."  
  
A breeze swept by, gently caressing his face, as though it's trying to comfort him. A warm glow surrounded Kurama and the kitsune, tired by the events before, welcomed the darkness and soon fell into a deep slumber. 'Arigatou, Shimoki.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
'My, my, Hiei sure is in bad mood today," Mukuro mused as she felt his ki flare followed by the sounds of pillars crashing and the shattering of glass outside her chamber. 'Three, two, one.' The Makai lord counted mentally. She smirked when she saw the door open, and one of her servants scurrying in like a frightened mouse.  
  
"Mukuro-sama, please go and stop Hiei-sama. He's.....he's destroying the whole place. Nine of the others are already injured."  
  
"Let him have his fun for a while. He needs a break. Just get someone to repair the place later. He can do what he wants as long as he doesn't do anything to my oh, so precious vase..."  
  
"But Mu...Muku.....Mukuro-sama, Hiei-sama has already destroyed it." "What!!! That brat! How dare he!" With that, Mukuro stormed out of her chamber, and just in time missed being hit by a piece of glass zooming past. However, what bothered her were the shattered pieces of her favourite vase on the floor. She saw red immediately.  
  
"HIEI!!! STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!" she screeched.  
  
Well, Mukuro's screech was just as powerful as Yusuke's rei-gun and the room fell into a dead silence and everyone stopped what they were doing, including the fire demon who was currently blasting the table.  
  
"It's just a vase. Must you get so angry?" Hiei muttered. "Women...."  
  
"I am not a women. I am a youkai," she reminded him. "I don't care what happened between you and that kitsune, but don't drag my...."  
  
"I didn't say its Kurama!" Hiei interrupted.  
  
Mukuro snorted. "Whatever emotions you show always have something to do with that fox."  
  
"........"  
  
"Besides, I felt his ki earlier. It's strong. He must be in youko form."  
  
Mukuro turned towards her chamber. "And Hiei, I expect you to get a new vase for me. A nice one."  
  
She closed the door behind her and sighed. 'That brat, don't even have any respect for me.'  
  
"Hi, Mukuro! It's been a long time!"  
  
"What the hell???!!!" She whirled around and found herself staring at a pair of familiar brown eyes.  
  
"Yusuke! What are you doing here? And don't hide your ki. You gave me a shock."  
  
"Hehe....." the reikai-detective scratched his head. "I came to Makai to see how Kurama and Hiei were doing. But I couldn't find them, so I came here to ask you if you notice any change in Hiei recently."  
  
"Hiei's is in a bad mood. I bet it's something to do with that fox. Sometimes I wish that they would just come to terms with their feelings and admit to each other."  
  
"Looks like they need our help."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Mukuro raised her eyebrow.  
  
Yusuke smirked. "I have a brilliant plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden eyes fluttered open.  
  
'I fell asleep.'  
  
Kurama felt a blush rising to his cheeks he thought of a certain fire demon. He raised his finger and touched his lips softly. He could still remember the feel of Hiei's lips upon his.  
  
The youko shook his head. 'You shouldn't be thinking about this.' He mentally scolded himself. 'That was the first time you got so close to him and it will be the last. He probably forgot about it already. Why waste your time thinking about what could never be yours?'  
  
"Because I love him." He whispered softly to himself.  
  
Kurama stood up. 'I guess I will put up here. It's been so many years, I will have to get use to here all over again.'  
  
Out of the blue, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him and a blue youkai emerged, chuckling madly with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "You are......"  
  
The youkai laughed, "I am your worst nightmare, Youko Kurama."  
  
To be continued........  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of my third chapter, how was it??? Is it too short? Is it very boring? Sorry for asking so many questions, minna-san. But I am curious as to how you feel about my fic. Anyway, I will try to update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I feel like I am getting a serious writer's block. That's it for now, bye! ^_^ 


	4. Musaki

Halo, it's me again! How do you find my story so far? Let me not waste time talking crap....  
  
On to the fourth chapter!!! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and tried his best to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Musaki." He spoke slowly, after carefully choosing his words so as to not anger the youkai in front of him.  
  
Musaki chuckled, his voice piercing through the youko's ears, making him shiver involuntarily even though he was trying his best to remain calm.  
  
'Damn, this creature is hundred times worse then Karasu. Why the hell isn't he dead? Kuso!' Kurama cursed inwardly.  
  
"I survived, Youko Kurama. There's one thing you didn't know, my dearest Kurama. I sold my soul to the dark long before that memorable day, the day I was killed. But of course, the day I met you is far more memorable than the day I, well, sort of died. But that's not the issue right now." Musaki took out a piece of dirty white paper and showed it to Kurama. "Have you seen this before, my dear?"  
  
The silver youko winced. 'I wish he stopped calling me that.' He looked at the paper carefully. Recognition hit him immediately and his eyes widened. "The death talisman."  
  
"I see, so you know about it then. This can keep me alive even though I was killed and it can increase my power enormously. But the price is of course, my soul."  
  
"Let's get straight to the point, Musaki. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Yes, you are right. Let's not waste time. What I want is very simple." The youkai paused and looked at Kurama straight in the eye.  
  
"You. I want you. Your mind, body and soul."  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes. "You know that's not possible, Musaki."  
  
"Why not, my dear Kurama? You were mine in the past. You are still mine. I know that you still love me, that's why you came back to Makai isn't it? Think of it, we could become more powerful together, rule Makai together. That's what you have always wanted, didn't you? Power. I know you, Kurama, you are always thirsty for power. That's why you became an A class youkai in such a short time, and at such a young age for a youko too."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "It's not what I want anymore, Musaki. I no longer care for all those."  
  
"Never mind those then. What about us? We could live together happily."  
  
The youko sighed. "Don't you understand yet, Musaki? I don't love you. Not then, not now, not ever. I stayed with you because I wanted to make use of you. Don't you get it? The youkai who killed you, I sent him. I had no more use for you so I decided to get someone to dispose you. I am sorry, Musaki. But that's the truth."  
  
Musaki remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he laughed. A laugh that made Kurama gave up any hope that Musaki would accept the truth.  
  
"I didn't know you are capable of cracking jokes, Kurama. Come on, I will show you your new home, I am sure you will be pleased." He reached his hand to hold Kurama's but was slapped away.  
  
"I am not going with you. Accept the truth, Musaki. It will do you good." Kurama's voice sounded firm and icy but deep down, he wondered if it was really a good idea for him to know the truth.  
  
A streak of angry crossed Musaki's face. "You are coming with you, youko, whether you like it or not." He snarled.  
  
"Wha..." Kurama didn't even know what hit him as he felt a sudden pain and he felt himself falling into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei stared at the vase of red and black roses on the table in front of him. Mukuro had insisted that he placed it in his room and she demanded that he looked at it frequently.  
  
"It's for your own good," she had told him.  
  
"What good does it do to me? It only reminded me of that fox more." The Jaganshi muttered.  
  
"That fox. Why must I be attracted to him? Why can't I just want him as a friend and partner? Why must I dream of him every night and think of him every single day? Why must he be so......"  
  
"Beautiful? Enticing?" A sudden voice cut in.  
  
Hiei turned around only to see Mukuro standing at the door, smiling teasingly. Apparently, she had heard what he said. The fire demon flushed bright red. "Stupid woman." He muttered.  
  
"I heard that." The female youkai smirked. "Why don't you just admit your love to that fox? I am sure he harbor some special feelings for you."  
  
Hiei turned his face away and stared at the roses. "I am not so sure about that." His thoughts went back to the time when he accidentally kissed Kurama under that tree. Kurama had pushed him away. 'If he loves...or even likes me, he wouldn't have done that.'  
  
"I don't know what you are thinking, Hiei. But I felt his ki drop just now. You better go and check what's wrong with him."  
  
Hiei's expression turned into worry. Without another word, he turned and flitted out of the window, leaving Mukuro staring at the spot where he just stood. She chuckled. "That Hiei, looks like he really cares. But I can't believe he actually believed what I said. If I had felt his ki drop, I would have informed him straight away. Well, I guess he can't think rationally when it comes to that fox."  
  
The Makai lord walked out of the room, amused. Little did she know that something terrible happened to Kurama and was about to happen to Hiei too.  
  
To be continued........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for the time being. I will try to update soon and thx to all of you who read my fic. 


	5. Sayonara, Hiei

Hi, everyone! I am back after so long. sorry I was really busy and hadn't the time to update.. But dun worry, I didn't forget about my fic yet. Now lets get on to the fifth chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kurama's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in staring at an unfamiliar gray stonewall. He tried to moved but winced in pain as he arched his back. His wrists were fastened and his back against the cold stonewalls. Memories rushed back to him and he cursed darkly.  
  
//Whatever that bastard did, he is going to pay. //  
  
"You are awake, Koi." // That sickening voice. Why can't he get through that thick skull of his that I detest him? //  
  
"I am not your koi." The kitsune snapped back, extremely pissed off. This was just not his day. "What exactly do you want?"  
  
Musaki sighed and shook his head. "Temper, temper, my dear Kurama. It's so unlike you to lose your cool."  
  
"I have no time to mess with you. Let me go, now." He said imperiously. He hated it when he is tied up like that. It brought back memories...  
  
// Don't think about that now, Kurama. That was a long time ago. You shouldn't even be thinking about him. He gave you that scar, remember? Shit, why am I still thinking about....arrgh, right now, just think about what you are going to do with Musaki. //  
  
Musaki laughed. "What's wrong, Kurama? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes but said nothing.  
  
"I know you still love me. You just don't want to admit it." Musaki's voice was confident and firm.  
"I don't know who you are trying to convince, Musaki. If it's me, you can forget about it. We are over a long time ago. I felt nothing for you then. Why would I now?"  
  
The blue youkai's eyes turned uncertain but it disappeared and he threw back his head and laughed. "I didn't know you have a sense of humor. Let me tell you something wonderful, Kurama. Over these years, I mastered a new technique. It's mind reading. Now, let me look into your mind, and you can deny no further on not loving me."  
  
He stared deep into the youko's golden eyes, chanting an incoherent phrase over and over. Tried as he might, Kurama could not look away. Musaki had kept a firm on his chin.  
  
Musaki smirked as he looked through the memories inside Kurama's mind. // So that's what brought him to me. The death of his pathetic ningen mother. Don't worry, Kurama, I will make you forget about her soon. Now, let me see whom you think about most. //  
  
His smirk soon faded and a frown came onto his face as he saw a black shadow with ruby red eyes. He had spiky hair of a beautiful blend of three different colors and his arms were wrapped. He eyes widened and realization hit him. // That's....that's Jagan...Jaganshi Hiei! //  
  
Musaki had seen him years ago. He was fighting with a group of youkais when the fire demon came along. Those youkai scrambled off as soon as they saw him, leaving him behind. Hiei had said in a gruff voice. "You are Cain's right had man. Tell me where he hiding, right Now." His eyes were unfeeling and cold, his voice not revealing any emotion he had. When he replied that he didn't know, Hiei had fell into a rage and injured him badly, muttering an "I will find him myself.", before he left.  
  
Musaki eyes took on a dangerous glint as he saw some more of Kurama's thoughts and memories.  
  
Hiei and Kurama fighting side by side, with smirks on their faces. Hiei and Kurama always together. Kurama tending Hiei's wounds with a small smile on his face.  
  
Musaki's face darkened as he saw Hiei accidentally kissed Kurama under the tree. That was the last straw for him. // I will get rid of you, Hiei. Kurama shall be mine. //  
  
Muttering some phrases, he came out of Kurama's mind.  
  
Kurama came out of his daze. "Well, you are convinced now, aren't you?"  
  
To his amazement, Musaki chuckled. "That's where you are wrong, Kurama. I won't give up and I will resort to anything, as long as you become mine. That jaganshi must be looking for you now. I shall go and look for him. Now, where should I start? Ah, I know. The place where I met you just now. See you later, Kurama. I want you to see how I deal with him later." He chuckled evilly, smirking at the shocked look on Kurama's face before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The lightning ripped holes in the darkening sky and the thunder played its deafening music as a certain fire demon hurried to where he last seen Kurama, keeping his jagan open and concentrating on finding Kurama's ki.  
  
He stopped under Shimoki, practically shouting at the tree. "Come on, Shimoki. Tell me where that kitsune is. You know it, don't you? Give me a clue, a direction, or anything. Just tell me where to look for him!" The only response he got was a warm glow. This made Hiei fumed. "I don't want you to comfort me! Tell me where Kurama is!" he growled.  
"Don't be so uptight, Hiei. Don't worry, due to me, Kurama is in good care now. You better be worried about yourself instead." A deep raspy voice interrupted, followed by a snigger.  
  
Hiei's expression darkened. "What are you implying?"  
  
"I am sure you are smart enough to figure that out, Hiei. Your death place will be," he paused, snickering. "right here."  
  
"I don't know who you are and your attitude disgusts me. But the fact that you did something to Kurama is enough reason for me to kill you."  
  
Musaki laughed. "Interesting. I expected no less from you. But killing me won't be that easy. This time, the result will be different." With that, he vanished.  
  
Hiei clenched his fist, in an attempt to control his mounting anger. "I know you are here. Kuso! Come out now!"  
  
A loud laugh rang into his ears. //Damn! What the hell is this bastard laughing about? Wait till I lay my hands on him. //  
  
All of a sudden, Musaki appeared in front of him. He grinned. "Come attack me, Jaganshi."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You asked for it." He attempt to leap but...// I can't move. // The fire demon tried again. // Darn it! What the hell is happening here? //  
  
"Give up, Hiei. It won't work no matter how hard you try. I mastered all kinds of techniques all these years. I am invincible. You will be gone and Kurama will be mine in no time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Kurama tried his best to concentrate and summoned his plants. // Being half ningen doesn't mean I am very much weakened. I have become even more powerful before, Musaki. Don't underestimate me or you will regret it. //  
  
With the help of his Makai plants, he broke free from his chains and dropped onto the cold floor, exhausted. The spasm of his arms made him wince in pain.  
  
// Hiei. I must get to him. He may be in danger. //  
  
The silver youko took out a seed from his hair. // I guess it will be faster to fly. Please don't let anything bad happen to you, Hiei. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Blood trickled down from his mouth, Hiei lay on the ground, motionless. // I still can't move. It's going to get me killed. Kuso! There must be a way to move. //  
  
"Saa, I am going to destroy you once and for all. I have been wasting too much time on you." He smirked. "I need to get back to my kitsune."  
  
That got Hiei's full attention. // Kurama...// He was tired out but he refused to give up. // I can't let him get to that kitsune. Think, Hiei, there must be a weakness somewhere. //  
  
The half koorime tried to recall what the blue youkai had said.  
  
/ Interesting. I expected no less from you. But killing me won't be that easy. This time, the result will be different. /  
  
/ Come attack me, Jaganshi. /  
  
/ It won't work no matter how hard you try. I mastered all kinds of techniques all these years. I am invincible. /  
  
// That's it! // Hiei opened his eyes. He slowly began to chuckle in that deep voice at his. // I finally found your weakness. Since you have got so many techniques, the chance of you mastering fully each one is low. It will not be too difficult to break your weak spell. //  
  
Musaki lifted his eyebrow. "What are you laughing about? Comforting yourself at the last moment just before your death?"  
  
Hiei merely smirked. "I seriously don't think so."  
  
He summoned all his ki and stayed focus. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to stand up. // Damn! It's still hard to move even after summoning all my ki. I will have to concentrate more. //  
  
"I told you, Hiei, you wouldn't be able to move even an inch. Why don't you just give up?"  
  
"We will see." Was the only response Musaki got.  
  
Hiei was able to move a little now. // Just a bit more, and I will be able to get rid of this bastard. Damn, why can't I be stronger? //  
  
Musaki was getting uneasy as he watched him moving little by little, sitting up. // He's going to break my spell. That will be dangerous for me. I better kill him now before it's too late. //  
  
Musaki's expression turned sinister. "You will die now, fire demon." He muttered darkly. With that, he stretched his hand and created a ball of ki, aiming it straight at Hiei. He felt a ki nearby getting stronger and stronger. // There's a strong youkai around. It doesn't matter, I will just finish up Hiei first. //  
  
He fired off, grinning madly as he watched it fly towards Hiei, only to see it slammed into something else...something white...something, no, someone with long silver hair...someone which is...Youko Kurama.  
  
His eyes widened. // Kurama! How did...? //  
  
Hiei watched in disbelief as he saw the youko suddenly appear of him. Just before Musaki fired at him, he would have love to see Kurama in front of him, to show him that the kitsune was safe. But now, it was different. That would be the last thing he ever wanted right now. Kurama in front of him, taking the blow for him. He watched helplessly as Kurama collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei snapped completely. With a roar of anguish, he broke Musaki's spell completely, jumping up.  
  
"You will pay for this." He snarled.  
  
Musaki was still in a daze. He could not believe what he just seen and he had lost the ability to speak.  
  
"Ja ou ensatsu kokuryuha!"  
  
The blue youkai did not even know what hit him, as he faded into darkness, leaving nothing but a scorched spot on the makai grass.  
  
"Kurama! Come on, talk to me! How are you feeling?" Hiei held the youko in his arms, frantically searching for any sign of consciousness.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and attempted to smile. "Terri....terrible." he managed weakly.  
"Hang on, Kurama! I will get you to Yukina. No, it's too far. I will get you to Mukuro, she will help you. You will be fine." Hiei's mind was in a whirl and all he wanted right now is to get Kurama treated.  
  
Kurama smiled sadly and shook his head. "I know own body very well, Hiei. It won't last for long."  
  
He paused for a seemingly long while, before continuing in an even softer tone. "Will you ever forget me, Hiei? Will you remember till the day you die that there was once a youko named Kurama?"  
  
// I don't ask for you to love me, Hiei. Neither will I tell you my feelings, it will only add to your burden. But at least, Hiei, remember me. //  
  
"What are you talking about, Kurama? Of course I won't ever forget about you. You are going to live, so stop all this nonsense right now." He tried to lift Kurama up but was stopped.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." He smiled and closed his eyes. // That's enough. // He was very tired and he could feel his energy draining away. // I am fading away. Ai shiteru, Hiei. // The darkness beckoned him to come and he accepted it gratefully.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me, fox! Open your eyes! Say anything, tease me, do whatever you want, just show me you are alive. Wake up, fox!" Tears welled up in the fire demon's eyes and rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto Kurama's pale face.  
  
// Sayonara, Hiei...//  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end for the fifth chap. This fic is not completed yet and I will try my best to update soon ! ^_^ This fic still has quite a long way to go, from what I had planned. But there might always be changes, ne. Anyway, thx a lot to all of you for reading my fic and those who reviewed. Arrigatou for your support! 


	6. can't let you go

Here is the sixth chapter!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kurama: You let me die....  
  
Yuki: That's just the way it is...  
  
Hiei: You made me cry...  
  
Yuki: That's just the way it is...  
  
K & H: Why do you keep saying that?  
  
Yuki: That's just the way it is...  
  
K & H: -______-0  
  
(That was lame...but I couldn't help it....sorry...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Hiei stared solemnly at the motionless figure in his arms. His tears had stopped long ago and dried up. However, the dull ache in his chest constantly reminded him that he had just lost someone who was very dear to him.  
The flowers around him, which were once vibrant and full of life, were now mere withering petals, which had lost their colors and life, just like their owner.  
A few feet away, a dull grayish light surrounded Shimoki. It was mourning, anyone dense creature could see that. The light was cold and unwelcoming.  
"Kurama..." A mere whisper came from Hiei's dry lips.  
//I didn't even get to tell him my feelings. I didn't even give him any happy days after his mother's death. I didn't...I didn't even...//  
There were so many things he did not do yet, but it was too late for regrets now.  
//Maybe not. There must be a way to get him back. Koenma should have a way.//  
With a determined look in his eyes, he stood up, clutching Kurama protectively and began making his way to Reikai.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
(Koenma's POV)  
I groaned inwardly as I perspired profusely, stamping these important yet useless documents one by one.  
Somebody save me from all this work! I prayed fervently.  
'Fat chance,' a voice at the back of my head told me.  
I grumbled, muttering incoherent curses before telling myself to resign to my fate. I was ready to put a big red stamp on the annoying sheet of paper when......  
A loud explosion pierced into my ears and I watched in dismay as my oh so precious door shattered into tiny pieces. Trust me, when I say the last person I wanted to see right now was a furious fire demon standing at the door, glaring with the word "DEATH" in his eyes while holding a very beautiful silver youko in his......  
That woke me up and I got Hiei's full attention.  
"What happened?" somehow, I knew I wasn't going to like his answer.  
"Kurama got killed by a damn youkai. Find some way to revive him. I want him alive and safe and I will do anything to ensure that." He growled. I almost cowered in fear, almost. This is Hiei we are talking about. He may hurt me, yes but I believed he wouldn't when I haven't done anything to provoke him. But then...  
"Calm down, Hiei. Let me analyze the situation." I tried to appear composed while staring wearily at his arm which was smoking. He's really a terrifying youkai, if you ask me.  
"There's nothing to analyze! Just make his spirit go back to his body. You controlled all these spirits, don't you? Surely it wouldn't be that difficult."  
I sweatdropped. He spoke as if my job was really that easy.  
"Look, Hiei. If Kurama is here and he agrees, I will agree to what you want. He really helped out Reikai a lot by fighting all those youkais. But the problem is, his soul isn't here. If it is, he would be in this room now talking to both of us or someone would have informed me of his arrival. But he isn't, and there's nothing I could do if you don't let me know the details of how he died."  
He seemed to have calm down. //Thank god! What am I talking about? I am a god myself, sort of. Thank myself then. //  
The fire demon set down Kurama's body carefully. I knew the two of them shared a very special bond between each other. They cared for each other deeply, but would never admit it. Pride is a big problem to overcome in relationships.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
After a while, I finally told Koenma everything. I wished he stopped sucking his pacifier though. It gets on my nerves, but that's not the main issue here.  
He pondered over what I had said, pacing around the room, producing a "hmmm..." every few seconds.  
Here I am almost freaking out and there he is, looking so calm as if nothing had happened. I felt my blood boil.  
"Are you done thinking?" I snarled. I couldn't take it anymore.  
His expression was grim. "This is a very tricky problem, Hiei. His soul is not here in Reikai. Which means he is not ready to die."  
"What's your point, Koenma?" I snapped irritably. If he is not ready to die, then why is he dead?  
"There are two possibilities. The first one is that the power which killed him was so strong that it had destroyed his soul. But that is not quite possible since his body was not destroyed, which left us with only one other possibility. There are two factors. Firstly, there is a force which prevents his soul from coming to Reikai. Secondly, it is something like what happened to Yusuke at first. He was not supposed to die."  
Oh, that makes more sense now. "So how do we get him back?"  
"His case is slightly different from Yusuke. Kurama's soul is trapped in a space that is between Reikai and Makai or Ningenkai. To get his soul out of that space, we have to perform a spiritual ritual which requires a lot of energy from the ki s of people he is familiar with."  
He paused slightly.  
"But are you sure you want him to come back? After a while, his soul would automatically come to Reikai and reincarnate. If he is lucky, he may even get to see his ningen mother or reincarnate to somewhere or someone near her. It depends on the strength of his mind to determine how long he will stay in his space. Would you rather him to start a new life or continue with this life aimlessly?"  
That got me stuck. Do I want Kurama to start a new life, which could possibly be happier and free of worries?  
I love him and I want him to happy, but I want him to stay with me. I want him to always be there for me. I want him to smile at that beautiful smile of his. I want him to tend my wounds the gentle way he used to when I am injured. Hell, I even want him to tease me.  
All these thoughts and what Koenma had said swam around in my head, not once allowing me to have a moment of peace and silence.  
After what seemed like an eternity, I made up my mind.  
You can call me a selfish bastard but I can't let you leave me, Kurama. Whether you would be angry with me or not, I want you to be with me, by my side.  
I am sorry but I can't let you go. It would hurt too much. I won't let you leave me, just because.....  
I love you.  
Kurama....  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
end of 6th chapter! Feel free to give me your comments and suggestions! 


	7. Come back, Kurama

Here's the seventh chapter!!! I am kind of getting a writer's block here, so if the chapters get very short and boring, I apologize. -_-;

Ok, Ruri asked when Shuichi will appear. Erm, it's kinda hard for me to answer this question coz I haven't really thought of how the fic will go or end in the near future. I just type whatever that comes to my mind, -_-0. But I am sorry to say that there won't be about of Shuichi here as this fic is mostly based on Youko Kurama. But who knows, maybe he will appear more in future chapters, ^_^.

Anyway, arrigatou to you and all ppl out there for reading and reviewing, it encourages me a lot. ^_^

Now, on to the next chapter!

*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Hiei's POV)

"I want him to be alive." My voice came out firm and clear. Turning my head to look at the silver youko, I assured myself that the choice I made was right. It did not matter if Kurama didn't have a reason to live. I will give him one. I will make him happy and I swear, the last thing I am going to do is to regret this choice.

Koenma was silent for a few moments.

"If that's what you want, Hiei. I am sure Kurama won't mind." He smiled slightly, before shouting, "Botan!!!"

Immediately, a flash of blue and pink whirled past me and I sweatdropped as she landed, resulting in all the documents on Koenma's table to settle in a big mess on the ground.

"Look what you have done, Botan!" the small god screeched.

The onna smiled sheepishly and glanced around to see the mess she created. "Sorry, I didn't do it on pur……………oh, you are here too, Hiei! What's up? Say, isn't that Kurama? Oh my god! What happened to him?"

"Shut up, onna!" her babbling was beginning to, no, had already got on my nerves.

"I agree with Hiei. This is very complicated. I need you to gather Yusuke and the others. Bring along Yukina and Keiko too. I need all the help I could get." He paused. "Find Jin, Touya and the others too, if you are able to."

"Right away, Koenma-sama!" With that, she zoomed off, leaving the room in a further state of mess.

It must be a complicating ritual, if it requires the power of Jin, Touya they all too. The last time I heard, they seemed to be living comfortably together in Makai.

Kurama…………..

Don't worry, we will get you back. Just a little longer, and you will be with us again.

"Now, Hiei, you can wait here if you want. I need to prepare for the ceremony, but before that, I need to………" he abruptly cut himself off, and seemed to ponder on whether he should continue.

"Well?" I urged him to continue. Could it be that there's a problem in bringing Kurama back? Please don't tell me that. Panic engulfed me and I could feel my heart thumping wildly against my ribcage. I braced myself for what he was going to say as he opened his mouth.

"I need to have my lunch." He answered simply.

I could only gaped at him as he danced out of the room, singing about sushi, fries and fish.

Weird combination, but since when does people living in Reikai need food?

Sighing, I held Kurama tightly in my arms. 

Soon, Kurama, soon……… 

*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Mukuro's POV)

I stared as the droplets of water on the glass pane rolled down, slowly, quickly, slowly again, joining other droplets on their journey down the pane.

/So much like a person's life. / I thought wistfully. Going on each own journey, some days passing slowly and agonizingly, some days quickly and full of adventures, meeting and encountering different people as you move on, yet ending in the same place just like everybody else.

I was jerked from my thoughts as I found myself suddenly staring at a familiar face. She was smiling sheepishly and waving at me. 

I opened the window and let her enter. What does she want?

"Sorry for wetting your carpet. But I need you to come with me to Reikai."

"You are that girl who's always with the baby god, aren't you?" I was curious now. Why should I go to Reikai?

"Oh, you mean Koenma-sama? Right! Botan's my name. I don't know why, but he told me to gather all of you in Reikai." She scratched her head puzzlingly. "I think he wants it for a ritual to revive Kurama."

Revive Kurama? He's dead? How………? 

Millions of questions were now swimming inside my head. I wished there's a pill that would let me know everything once I swallowed it.

"What about Hiei?" I couldn't help asking. Surely, he couldn't be dead too!

"He's in the room with Koenma-sama. Come with me, Mukuro-sama! The rest are there already, even Yomi."

What could possibly happen that even Yomi is needed too? I guess I shouldn't be so shocked that Kurama's dead, considering the number of enemies he had. But still, why would they need to revive him? It won't be that difficult for Koenma to just send his soul back inside his body, will it? Unless, ………………never mind, all my questions will be answered eventually.

Nodding to Botan, I motioned for her to lead the way.

*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Yusuke's POV)

I glanced at Hiei. Although his eyes and face remained impassive, not betraying any emotion he was feeling, I knew his heart was wrenching inside. The way he clutched Kurama's body to him, it already showed everything. 

Botan and Keiko were crying. Yukina's red orbs were luminous with unshed tears. Mukuro and Yomi had identical expression, and that's grim.

Jin and others were staring at Kurama's body, sadness evident in their eyes.

Beside me, Kuwabara was close to bawling. I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping to give him some form of comfort.

Koenma and Genkai were discussing about the ritual.  

Come on, Kurama. Don't tell me you can't see all of this. You aren't alone, all of us are here with you. That already is enough reason for you to come back. You must come back, Kurama. You can't just leave all this behind. Think about us, think about Hiei. He loves you…………

"Let's get started. It will be too late if he gets reincarnated. Stand in a circle, all of you. Hiei, please put Kurama's body in the center. Genkai will explain to you the procedures." Koenma instructed.

Hiei laid the kitsune gently on the ground, kissing his forehead softly before he stood up. I saw him whisper something and smiled. Don't worry, Hiei. Everything will be fine.

Genkai nodded. With a deep breath, she began. "It's very simple actually, for you that is. I will chant the 'moriyurei.' It's a technique, which could only be used in this kind of situation. You will feel your energy slowly draining away, but do not worry. It is to create a force to pull Kurama's soul back into his body. That is why you people are chosen. Only the energy of people close to him will pull him back. That's about it. Let's began. Position yourselves in a circle and make sure there's about equal distance between each of you."

We are doing it here? I thought it would be in a holy place, somewhere he died or something. This is the last place I expected. Which sane person would conduct a ritual in Koenma's office?

"Are we doing it here?" Kuwabara asked, confused. So, the big oaf's thinking the same as I am. No offence, Kuwabara, but you do behave like one.

"Well, it's like this. This ritual can be performed anywhere. But I assumed we still need a grand and important place to do it. So the most appropriate place would be my office!" Koenma answered, looking very pleased with himself.

We sweatdropped and rolled our eyes, muttering a "baka" except for Yukina, who just giggled softly.

"Alright everyone, let's do it. Take a deep breath and close your eyes."

We followed, okay, at least I did, but how the hell am I supposed to know what the others are doing with my eyes close?

I felt a glow and I heard gasps, one of which seemed to be coming from myself. 

It finally started………Kurama, my friend……..make sure you come back, or you will get it from me………

To be continued………

*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End of 7th chapter! * **sigh in relief *** oh, well………once again, I like to ask, do you want it to be more youko or more Shuichi? Pls tell me! Thx ^_^


	8. The bond

Arrigatou for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I am trying to upload at least one new chapter per week, hope that all of you will continue to read this fic^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi Kurama: Why am I still dead?

Yuki: it's not the time for you to be revived yet!

Chibi Kurama: Will you hurry up? * Impatient glare * I want to spend more time for Hiei!

Yuki: I am helping you, you know. Hiei chan will treasure you more if he went through a lot to finally get you by his side! Thank me!

Chibi Hiei: * snorted * I seriously don't think so. I will treasure Kurama no matter what happens. * Death glare * And dun call me Hiei chan!

Chibi Kurama: Aww!!! You are so sweet, Hiei! *Hugs him tightly *

Chibi Hiei: Give me my reward now then. * Drags Kurama into the nearest room *

Yuki: Hentai bakas!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Kurama's POV)

Where am I? It's so cold, yet so warm……………

Something is pulling me, what is it? Why can't I open my eyes?

I feel so tired. Everything is black. Who am I? Kurama? Everything is so confusing, I feel as if my mind is a blank.

I want to scream for help but……………I can't. Why?

Somebody answer my questions, somebody help me. I don't want to be alone, not anymore.

I want to be with someone, someone I love, who is it?

Hiei………I want to be with Hiei.

Somebody bring me to him………

I feel so………empty yet………I feel a tiny bit of comfort, peace even. Where is this place? Why am I even here?

"Stay strong, Shuichi."

This voice………Kassan………where are you?

I want to stay strong but…everything hurts. I want to see you, I want to go to where you are, I………

"No, Shuichi, go back to where you belong, where you should be. Someone is waiting for you, he needs you………and you need him."

Where I belong? Where do I belong? Makai? Ningenkai? I don't know anymore.

I am tired, I just want to sleep. Let me sleep, forever………I don't want to fight anymore. Just let me fade away, zutto.

A force is pulling me to I don't know where. I am following it but………something is stopping me. I can't follow it anymore. I am lost. Why did the force disappear? I want answers.

"Come back Kurama, come back to me,"

Another voice. It's………Hiei. Are you here too? No, you are not. I am alone here, just like what I have always been.

"I love you, Kurama."

You are kidding me, Hiei. You can't love me…don't toy with me. I must be hallucinating, hearing things in this senseless place and situation I am currently in.

I want to………What do I want? I don't know…just let me go to sleep…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a thunderous sound and everything that happened next was too fast. The next thing everyone knew was they were currently on the ground of Koenma's office, exhausted.

"What happened?" Yusuke managed to gasp out, still panting.

There was a chorus of "I don't know".

"Kurama! Is he alright?" Hiei badly wanted to go over to where Kurama is, but he was completely spent, he couldn't even move an inch.

That got everyone's immediate attention and they turned their heads in unison in the direction where Kurama was.

A light purple glow surrounded the kitsune's motionless body, which was half floating in mid-air.

A gasp escaped from Genkai while Koenma could only stared blankly at the body. What he wanted to say was caught in his throat and the baby god found himself unable to speak due to shock.

Hiei was startled. "Is there something wrong?" 

He did not like the expression on Genkai's face at all.

Her face was very grim and she said the three simple words which were the last thing the fire demon wanted to hear. "The ritual failed."

Eyes widened and a harsh "Why?" was the response she got.

Genkai remained silent for what seemed like an eternity before she sighed. "Rest first, everybody. After one hour when all of us have ample rest, I will explain." She gave Hiei a glare, which says 'I will not say anything within this hour.' Before she glanced at Koenma. His expression confirmed her suspicions. 

The one hour dragged on very slowly for all of them but there were no complaints they as they had to restore at least ten percent of their energy in order to move freely and to brace themselves for what Genkai had to say.

Hiei's mind was in a complete state of turmoil and he kept clenching and unclenching his fist. His mind kept chanting 'What happened to Kurama?' over and over again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(After an hour.)

"The reason as to why the ritual failed is actually very simple. However, it makes things very difficult."

"Will you just get to the main point already?" An impatient Kuwabara gashed out.

He was rewarded by a glare from the old martial artist.

"Don't rush me. As I was saying, it is very simple. Kurama had a bond with one of you here. And that's what stops his soul from coming back."

"Bond?" All of them asked in unison with identical confused looks except for Koenma and Hiei. He was too shock to react.

Genkai nodded. "A bond between………lovers." She added.

"Lovers?" The gang echoed again.

They looked at each other. And all their eyes settled on Yomi finally. "Did Kurama bond with you before?" they eyed him suspiciously.

"No." Yomi shook his head. "As much as I like to, but Kurama doesn't love me." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Silence enveloped them again.

'Who could it be?' Yusuke pondered.

"Masaka, Hiei!" he exclaimed out loud.

"No," the fire demon snapped. Obviously he was furious that Kurama had bonded with someone else. To put it simply, he was jealous. //Kurama is mine………now, where did that come from? He was never mine to begin with.//

Koenma faked a cough, causing them to turn their attention to him. 

"The bond could be from your past life. If the love was so strong that the bond did not vanish despite of the reincarnation, then it's possible that the bond is still here which link one of you with Kurama. Even if the memories disappear, the bond would never be destroyed. That's the power of a bond, a spiritual link which connect two hearts together forever."

"Right. The question is, among all of you, who has this bond with Kurama?" Genkai added.

"How do we know, when we can't remember anything?" Jin's voice piped up.

"Yeah, and has this kind of situation occur before?" Touya, was currently leaning against Jin with his head on his shoulder chimed in.

"Good question. If the bond still exists, chances are that the two lovers will gain their memories of their past life back slowly, pieces by pieces. This ritual which we just performed is very rare and seldom used. So far, the only records Reikai have of the use of this ritual is only six, starting from millions of years ago. And this kind of situation has only occurred…" Koenma paused. "once."

"But if the bond is to keep two lovers together, why is it that the bond prevents Kurama from coming back?" Yukina asked softly.

"Yeah, it's puzzling." Kuwabara scratched his head, all the blushing while staring at Yukina. //She's so beautiful.//

"The real reason is unknown. But it is said that the force of the bond and ritual don't work together." Genkai shrugged.

All of a sudden, they were blinded by a very strong light.

"What the………?"

The light slowly dimmed and they cracked open their eyes, which still hurt from the impact just now.

Where Youko Kurama's body once lay was now replaced by three large blue crystals and a Kurama which looked very much like a spirit. He was so light that they were able to see through him.

At that moment, the three crystals shook and gave another glow, before they disappeared, leaving only the 'spirit' Kurama behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke immediately asked.

"Kurama's body has just changed into the three crystals which you had just seen. They had disappeared into his three most significant places in his heart. It is now your task to go and find them back to be performed on another ritual, be them in ningenkai, Makai or Reikai." Genkai explained.

"The three places that are most important to Kurama? That will be………" Kuwabara left the sentence hanging.

"Ningenkai, in our town." Yusuke added helpfully.

"Makai, where he was born" said Yukina and Keiko.

"Where youkos roam about." Continued Mukuro.

"And……?" asked Jin.

"……..Shimoki." Hiei finally answered.

"What's that?" Botan asked.

"Long story. I will go there. The other two places you can decide yourselves."

"Will the crystals disappear or will they drop somewhere and just wait for us to find them?" Yomi asked.

"They will appear but the 'where' is unknown. They could be anywhere with anybody. But the good thing is that only certain people and youkais can see it. For example, in ningenkai, normal ningens won't be able to see it al all. Maybe those with powers can though. But I assure you that all of you here can see or sense it. However, you only have one and a half days to find the crystals. Tomorrow evening, if all three are not found yet and the ritual could not be performed, Kurama will be gone…………forever." Genkai's expression was grave.

"Is that Kurama's soul over there?" Botan pointed.

"It is. His soul was partially pulled back before the bond prevented it from coming back. He may or may not wake up in a while's time. It depends on how much he was pulled back and how much he wants to wake up."

"Will we be able to talk to him?" Hiei blurted out. // Say yes, say yes. Please say yes.//

"Yes." Hiei heaved a sigh of relief. // Please wake up, Kurama.//

"You can even touch or feel him. That's about the only good point of this kind of soul. However, I have to say that the ritual may not be a complete success. Like Koenma said, this kind of situation only happened once before and unfortunately, the ritual which was performed that time did not work. The soul was completely destroyed and the youkai was lost forever. I only knew about this ritual after reading the sort of dairy of one of the youkais who performed the ritual. Nevertheless, we must give it a try. This is the only solution and we cannot allow any failure." Genkai warned.

It took a while for all of them to digest all this information. 

Hiei was a nervous wreck. He could feel his heart thumping wildly. // What if the ritual fail? What if Kurama never comes back? What if I can never see him again? How am I going to live without him? What if……..what if……Oh for god's sake stop thinking about all these what ifs. Kurama will come back to me and he will be perfectly fine.// he admonished himself.

With that, he managed a small smile and walked towards where Kurama's soul now lay, in a standing position with a light glow around him.

"One more thing." Genkai's voice caused him to turn to her. "The core person of this ritual is the one who bonded with Kurama. So, please inform me immediately if you are having any strange dreams recently. It is extremely important."

//Strange dreams? I don't have any recently. Then I am not the person who bonded with Kurama.// Hiei was clearly disappointed. It hurt to think that someone else in this room had bonded with Kurama and that the kitsune might never be his.

"Minna………" //This alto………it's…….it's…….// Hiei could not continue his thoughts. All he knew was that there were gasps coming from Yusuke-tachi before he whirled around, only to find himself staring at………..

…golden orbs……

To be continued……..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of eighth chapter! How was it?


	9. The dream

I am kind of having a writer's block here……sigh…….I certainly hope this chapter turns out okay.

On to the eighth chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Kurama's POV)

I found myself staring at ruby gems. Hiei looked……. I can't quite describe it. He looked shock and if I wrong, is that worry and happiness in his eyes? But that couldn't be possible, could it? Hiei never felt anything that intense for anyone, except for Yukina and maybe Mukuro. He is always so distant and cold, not giving a damn to most people around him.

_'Since when do you know him so well?'_ a small inner voice at the back of my head asked me.

'Since I fell in love with him and the only thing I do is to stare at him.' I answered back wryly.

But, after all these years, _'you mean bitter years of waiting,'_ that inner voice appeared again.

'Does it matter?' I snapped back.

_'You know it does,'_

'Great', I mentally groaned, wait, I am mentally talking to myself too.

I shook myself to clear my thoughts.

As I was saying, after all these years, these bitter years, Hiei might have changed. After all, he wasn't so cold when I saw him again a few days ago.

It was also then when I………um, sort of….kiss him. I blushed a little. 

'It's just an accident, Kurama.' I told myself. 'Shimoki did it. It meant nothing, at least to Hiei.'

"Kurama," That voice, the one that I wanted to hear always, shook me out of my thoughts and it dawned on me that I was not the only one here. There was Hiei and the others too. My eyes widened slightly as I saw Yomi and Mukuro. 'Wow, even they are here to grace my presence.'

Wait, now I am confused. The last thing I remembered was me almost dying. Does it mean that, I am…dead? Then why the hell are the others here too?

There was a moment of silence before all of them, no, some of them, the more genki ones, you will know who are the ones, burst into smiles and came running towards me, bombarding me with questions like "How are you feeling, Kurama?", "Are you okay?", "What did you feel during the ritual?".

Ritual? What ritual?

I voiced just that to them.

They stopped talking and stared at me intently. I sweatdropped.

"You don't remember?" Kuwabara asked me, confused.

"Baka, of course he doesn't remember. He was unconscious." Yusuke hit him on the head, earning a glare and a "the hell are you doing?"

"You mean dead," I put in a sentence.

Silence again, this time it was an uncomfortable one.

"Well?" I asked. I don't blame them for keeping quiet. If you were the one who's going to tell a dead person what would happen to him, I don't think you like it. That's it. Maybe I am going to be gone forever, that's why they won't tell me anything but yet they are here to say one last goodbye. 

Oh well, I don't have any regrets anyway. There's nothing in the three worlds that gives me a reason to live, except maybe……I glanced at Hiei and met his eyes for a moment. He had an unreadable look in his eyes. He turned his head and look away. I smiled bitterly. No last words, Hiei? I know you don't love me, don't even really care what happens to me but it's all right I guess. At least you will remember me, you said that yourself.

The gang opened their mouths at the same time but what came out were not answers but  "Well…,"s, "Er…,"s and "Erm…,"s. They looked lost, like they don't know how to start.

Finally, Genkai interrupted. " I will explain to Kurama what happened. Meanwhile, you people and well, youkais can go find the three crystals."

"Right," said Yusuke. "Here's the plan. Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Keiko and me will go to Ningenkai to look, while the rest of you will search the part of Makai where youkos are. Hiei, you will be going to Shi….shi…"

"Shimoki." Hiei gave a curt nod.

Shimoki? Why does Hiei need to go there? What crystals are they talking about? I just realized that I was utterly confused.

"Okay. Let's go! See you later, Kurama!" With a hollering Yusuke leading the way out, the rest followed behind, waving goodbye at me with Mukuro and Yomi each giving me a small smile.

Hiei was the last to leave. As he was almost out of the room, he turned around and looked at me. That unreadable gaze again. What is he thinking? I hate it when he used that gaze on me. I can't fathom what he's thinking and it was as if he could see through me. I rather he glared at me. At least I can tell what he is thinking, even though I know he is annoyed at me.

"Come on Kurama. Genkai and I will explain to you. Let's sit down." Koenma beckoned me to the seat in front of his table, while he hopped onto the chair behind.

As I sat down, as I sat down, all I could see was stacks of documents. I couldn't even see his face at all. I sweatdropped.

"Koenma, would you mind clearing away all these papers?" Genkai had an edge to her voice which showed that she was clearly annoyed and her eyes said, 'if you don't clear them, I will personally clear it for you.'

"Sure, sure." Koenma answered hastily. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was nervous.

"Good." Was the reply.

I wished they just began. I was really anxious to find out everything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Meanwhile, in Ningenkai.)

(Yukina's POV)

I sweatdropped and watched with a small smile as they argued on how we should spilt up and search for the crystals.

"Yukina should go with me!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Are you joking? Hiei will kill me if I let you do that! Besides, you probably miss the crystal even if it's right in front of your eyes!" Yusuke shouted back.

Strange, why would Hiei-san kill him if I pair up with Kuwabara-kun? I wondered. I know they don't get along well, but surely they won't kill each other. After all, they are comrades.

"Then you can go with me and Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled back loudly.

"And leave Keiko and Botan alone? Seriously, what are you thinking, you dumb head?" Yusuke glared.

"Damn you, Urameshi! This is the Ningenkai! It wouldn't hurt to leave them alone, right?"

"You never know! We are searching for the crystal. Since the ki it emits is Kurama's ki, some youkai or ningen freaks could have sense it in ningenkai and are looking for it now!"

"Can you two stop arguing for a moment? We are just wasting time here shouting at each other!" Keiko interrupted.

"She's right. Both of you, stop it now. We don't have much time and who knows what might happen to Kurama during this time?" Botan added.

"Why don't we just stay as a group?" I asked softly. That should solve the problem, right?

"Yukina's right! We should!" Kuwabara-kun smiled at me encouragingly. He is so sweet, always looking out for me. But then, he always has this funny expression too.

"Fine." Yusuke uttered. "Let's go to Kurama's house first!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(In Makai. (Where youkos are supposed to be.)

The dark arch of clouds was coming nearer and nearer. There was a rumble of far-off thunder and the wind became a gale roaring past.

The four, together with the two Makai lords at the back, advanced into the huge forest of the eastern Makai.

"It's a pity Chuu and Rinku are not here. I wonder where two of them have gone. Must be a really rare place since Botan can't find them." Suzuki remarked.

Beside him, Shishiwakamaru who had an arm around his waist, nodded in agreement while smirking. "I bet they are chasing girls."

Behind, Jin laughed loudly while Touya tried his best not to laugh but failed and chuckled. "Good one, Shishiwakamaru. I think so too."

He snickered and lean in closer to his blue-haired angel beside him. "I don't need to chase though. I have you right the way I want." He whispered seductively, making Touya blushed crimson. Jin laughed again, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "You four can certainly still joke around in a critical situation like this. I don't know whether to praise you or be put off by you."

Jin grinned. "That's what we always do. Nothing can change that. Anyway, you and Yomi surprise me. I thought both of you would be sending your troops to search for the crystal instead of searching for it personally."

Mukuro sighed. "This is Kurama we are talking about. If anything happens to that kitsune, I will have to search for another heir, considering the fact that Hiei will just be a lifeless soul so the youko die. Besides, I don't trust my troops to find the crystal."

"That's right." Yomi agreed. "Anyone would be surprised by the number of youkais I have in my troops. But half of them are good-for-nothings who can't even get a simple job done. I don't think they will be able to see the crystal anyway." He paused. "Maybe the stronger ones can. But they probably destroy it accidentally even if they found it."

The other four shook their heads, muttering something about, "Never thought youkais are so useless."

"I think we are coming closer to the youkos. Be on your guard. Though they may be not as powerful as us, they are pretty cunning and there's bound to be some strong ones like Kurama." Mukuro said warningly.

The four turned serious. 

"We know. Don't forget, Jin and I are from Makai." Touya said.

"There's someone approaching us." Yomi stated. "He seems to be strong." His face was grim.

They got ready in case the youkai attack them. Bracing themselves for anything that might come, they watched as steady footsteps approached and a blur black shadowy figure came into view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Where Shimoki is.)

The overcast Makai sky seemed to look more downcast with the accumulation of more angry clouds. The atmosphere was gloomy, much different from the first time he entered here.

A strong wind swept past and ruffled Hiei's hair as he approached the huge tree in the center.

He stared at it for a very long while, before reaching out and gently touched the bark.

_"You want the crystal."_ A soft feminine voice appeared out of nowhere. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Hiei tensed. He whirled around, but saw no one.

His eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" he demanded.

_"Relax. It's just me, Shimoki."_

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

_"You have no choice, Hiei, if you want Kurama back. But just to have you place more trust in my voice,"_ Shimoki gave out a light glow. The flowers and plants around brightened up a little.

_"Believe now?"_

"Did you see the crystal?" Hiei went straight to the point, refusing to waste anymore time.

_"First, tell me something. Do you love him?"_

"Wha…..what?" Hiei's eyes widened.

_"Kurama. Do you love him?"_

"I…..I…" 

_"I will ask it in another way then. Can you give him happiness? Can you give him a reason to live on? If you can't, he is better off reincarnated. If that is the case, I won't give you the crystal. I want the best for my owner."_ The voice was firm.

Hiei was having a battle with himself. 'Do I love him? Yes, I do. But can I honestly give him happiness? Does he even love me? What if he doesn't? Honestly, he can't love me. Who would love a stonehearted fire demon? Then how do I give him a reason to live on? What about the bond he had with one of us? Shouldn't the one he bonded with be the one to give him happiness? Why-'

_"You really don't remember, do you?"_ Shimoki interrupted.

"Remember what?" //is there something I should remember?//

_"Looks like I will have to give you a short recount then."_

"Wha-?" Hiei did not even get to finish as he fell into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was running swiftly through the thick forest, his tri-colored hair playing with the wind. Blood cascading down from his forehead, he panted slightly.

Finally, he reached his destination.

"I am back, Shimoki," he said, touching the tree gently. The tree gave a light glow in response.

He went inside the cave beside the Makai tree, and found himself meeting golden orbs. 

"You are back, Hikage." The one with golden eyes and silver hair reaching almost his feet went forward and lay his head on his shoulder.

In response, he wrapped his arm around him.

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying every second before the long-hair being lifted his head. "Sit down, and let me treat your wound."

"Thanks, Karui. Did anyone come while I was gone?"

Karui shook his head. "You should quit this job, Hikage. I don't one to keep worrying about you every time you go for a mission."

"I am sorry. I promised to try my best not to get hurt. I don't want to lose you. In order for that to happen, I must continue. I won't stop until I find the find the remaining pieces of the stone. When I complete that, you won't leave me."

"It's my fate that I should die this early. I am happy enough to spend my remaining days with you."

"No, you will live. Until I complete the stone, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Hikage……." He leaned in for a kiss. "Bond with me."

Hikage was shocked, but he recovered and stared into Karui's eyes. "You won't regret it? This is forever, you know."

His lover shook his head. "No, I won't. I love you and I want to be yours forever."

His eyes had a determine look.

"You shall be then. Ai Shiteru."

"Who shall be our judge?"

Hikage was silent for a while, before answering, "Shimoki."

With that, he captured Karui's mouth in a passionate kiss, full of love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei woke up, breathing heavily. // What was that?//

Little did he know that somewhere in Reikai, a certain youko was having the same dream as him.

To be continued…………..

Well, that's the end. How was it? Was it confusing?

I will try to update the next chapter soon! ^_^


	10. It's my toy!

Finally, here's the 10th chapter! I might not update the next chapter soon, maybe in 2 or 3 weeks, since I will be having my sort of exams….but it's kinda hard to study for it, coz every time I sit down and open my book, a certain silver fox keep invading my thoughts along with a fire demon. I am finding it very difficult to study, and the yyh posters in my room aren't exactly helping at all.

Anyway, I had some inspirations on how to continue with this fic, but my problem was, as I typed, I forgot about them, -_-0, which is quite bad and I just can't seem to find the right words to describe and use on the characters' actions and feelings. In the end, the fic comes out quite different from what I originally plan, so I don't know if I should be proud of what I wrote so far. What do you readers out there think?

Oh yeah, before I forget, I apologize for the large spacing between the sentences for the previous chapters. I saved them as word document.(doc.), I guess the space came out a bit large. So this time, I am saving it as htm format, hopefully it will come out better.

Thanks to those who reviewed and read my fic, so now, enough of my babbling and go on to chapter 10! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama woke up with a start.

//What was that? I am………Karui? But why? And that person, that spiky hair and that voice………Hikage………is that………Hiei? What exactly is going on? And Shimoki, why is she there? Does she know anything about this dream? Wait, I will go to her now. I am  sure she will give me my answers.//

The fox sat up and winced slightly as a dull ache appeared his head.

//Damn this headache.//

Reaching into his long silky hair, he dug out a purple seed and swallowed it.

//Much better.//

Golden eyes scanned his surroundings.

//Oh yeah, I am in Koenma's office. Where is he and Genkai? Oh well, they told me to rest. Now that I have rested, wait, who am I kidding, I feel terrible. I doubt I can even stand, let alone walk. How am I going to get to Shimoki?//

He got up slowly, almost collapsing on the bed. Kurama managed a few painful steps.

//This is worse than I thought. I thought as a spirit, you are not supposed to feel anything. I guess I am a special case. Just a few more steps, and I will make it to the door.//

Each step was worse than the first, and the youko soon found himself not able to hold on any longer. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the unfavorable impact of falling on the cold stony floor but……….

He didn't. There was something, or rather someone supporting him. Surprised, Kurama looked up, only to find himself staring into ruby gems. They remained like that for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes, falling into those lovely depths.

Unfortunately, the mood was broken as Hiei felt Kurama's ki slipped away slightly.

"Baka. What do you thinking you are doing, fox? Trying to prove that you are a strong youko by moving around like an idiot when you can't even stand up properly?"  The words were harsh, but Kurama knew better. There was a tinge of worry in Hiei's voice even though it was ninety nine percent annoyance.

//Oh well, I guess one percent was better than none.//

Kurama smiled slightly. He leaned on Hiei, grateful for the support, while enjoying the warmth and the closeness of his current infatuation.

"I had a dream, Hiei." /So did I./ but being Hiei, he did not say that out.

//What will your reaction be, Hiei, if I told you that you were in my dream and we kissed? You probably throw me out of your arms and insult me for my stupidity. So I think I won't tell you.//

"It was a strange one. Shimoki was in it, so I wanted to go and ask her about it."

"Pardon me for asking, fox. But how do you suppose you can get there without blacking out even if you get through that door?" Hiei answered back dryly. /Stupid fox. How do you think I will feel if you get hurt? But its funny, Shimoki was in my dream too./

Kurama smiled sheepishly. "One step at a time," he said simply.

Hiei sighed. "I got one of your crystal. Shimoki gave it to me." he took out the round object and held it out to Kurama.

The youko took it hesitantly. It felt weird to be feeling his own ki when he's not the one emitting it.

He gasped sharply as he touched it. An indescribable feeling came over him. He felt weak, yet strong at the same time. There was a warm glow, before it faded and the crystal disappeared.

"What happened?" Hiei asked, watching him intently.

"I don't know." Kurama replied honestly. "I guess it went into my body. I feel stronger than before," he shrugged, "No use worrying about it anyway."

Hiei smirked. "You are so relaxed, fox. Your life may just disappear any moment and here you are, not caring about the object that may just save you. Tell me, should I admire you for that?"

Kurama smirked back. "You be a fool of you do that. Besides, there's no use mopping about the fact that I am going."

There was a long pause. "It may be better for me anyway." He continued softly, his eyes taking on a distant look.

//Maybe, just maybe, I can get a better life if I reincarnated. Honestly, I think my life's not bad already.//

_//Yeah right, if you consider a life in which all your loved ones left you, leaving you only pain and sufferings, an okay life.//_ the inner voice appeared again.

//it's tolerable. I should be used to it by now, but somehow I just can't help hoping. Hoping someday that I can live with someone I love forever. I guess it's impossible for me in this life.// Kurama replied back bitterly.

"Fox? Snap out of it, Kurama! What's up with you?" Hiei shook him slightly.

"Wha…what?" Kurama managed a startled response.

"You have been in your own world a lot recently. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." He lied.

Hiei snorted at this. It was obvious that the fox was lying, but he chose to keep quiet. He sighed., "I will take you to Shimoki."

Kurama was surprised. "You will?"

"Hn." Was the only response he got as he found himself being carried by a pair of strong arms.

"What are you doing?" Golden eyes searched red depths for any hidden emotions.

"Carrying you, obviously. You are in no condition to walk, even though the crystal helped you regain some of your strength. But remember, your life is still draining away every second." Hiei answered matter-of-factly. With that, he took off, in an astounding speed, especially to all the creatures who happened to be in Reikai. He passed by Genkai and Koenma on the way, who smiled knowingly.

Kurama relaxed in the warm hold. He was tired and for once, he allowed darkness to consume him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The colossal blob of fire emitted its heat in the vast sky mercilessly. There was not a single cloudlet in the sky and the green grass, scorched by the sun, looked faded and lifeless. Not a single leaf stirred in the branches and the weather was suffocating humid.

"I swear, despite living in ningenkai for so many years, I can never get used to this stupid weather," Yusuke grumbled.

"For once I agree with you, Urameshi. It's too hot for comfort." Behind him, Kuwabara nodded in agreement, with perspiration beading his forehead.

"You guys are so useless. What's this little heat compared to the pain Kurama is now going through?" Botan admonished.

"Yeah. Seriously, are we getting any nearer to where the crystal is. It's already been one hour, and still no sign of it. If we don't get back in time, Kurama-san will…………" Keiko left the sentence hanging, not wishing to continue the painful truth.

"No," Yusuke replied stubbornly. "We will find the crystal and Kurama will be fine. We still hav………….wait a minute, I feel something." He ran towards the ki, praying fervently. // Please let it be the crystal. We have little time left.//

"Hey, Urameshi! Wait up!" the gang followed behind him, trying their best to keep up with him. They ended up in a clearing, panting.

"Finally, we caught up with you. What were you thin-?" Botan left her sentence hanging, as she followed Yusuke's gaze. She gasped. //It's Kurama's crystal! No doubt about it!//

She was about to say that out loud when she noticed it in the hands of someone. A little girl was holding it. Her skin was like porcelain, very pale. Her eyes were a shade of light blue and she had blonde hair, which looked almost white.

"Come play with me!" She laughed, sounding eerie and yet childish at the same time. "Play with my new toy!" She threw the crystal into the air, catching it as she watched it fall, repeating this action over and over while chanting, "Play with me!"

Finally she stopped and looked at them with clear blue eyes. "Look at my new toy. It's very pretty, isn't it?"

Yusuke whispered warningly. "Be careful. She may be a child but she seemed dangerous. If she can see that crystal, she must have some hidden power. She is definitely not just a normal ningen."

Keiko stepped forward, smiling sweetly at the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl titled her head to the right a little, confused. "Name? What is that?"

All of them were taken aback. //This girl does not know what's a name?//

"What do people call you then?" Botan asked.

"What people call me? They don't call me anything at all. Nobody calls me." She visibly brightened. "Come play with me!"

Yusuke demanded impatiently. "We have no time to play with you. Give us the crystal you have in your hand. It's important! We need it to save someone." Time was running out and his patience was getting short.

The little child clutched the object even tighter. "No! This is my toy. It is mine! You will not have it!"

"It's not yours either. Now, give us the crystal!" Kuwabara reached forward to take it but before he could even touched it, the girl screamed, "IT'S MINE!" There was a blinding light and Kuwabara was flung backwards. His mind did not even have time to register what happened as he blacked out.

Everyone was flabbergasted. They were speechless as they stared at the girl who was mumbling incoherently at that moment, something akin to, "You can't take it away from me, you can't take it away from me, you can't take it away from me,"

Yukina was the first to recover. "Kuwabara-kun!!!" she cried out fearfully, running to his side. "Are you alright?"

Yusuke was stunned. He was torn between hurting the girl, snatching the crystal forcefully and trying to talk some sense into her. //Talking to her won't work. She won't listen to me. She is too young to understand. But I can't hurt her, can I? She's just a child. Time is running out! What am I going to do?//

Out of the blue, a voice interrupted his thoughts. A voice which he thought he would never hear again in his life.

"It's been a long time, Urameshi Yusuke."

//This voice………..where have I heard it before? Come on, Yusuke, think! Wait! Don't tell me its…………..//

He slowly turned around, and found himself staring at two people, or rather, a ningen and a youkai. Long green hair cascaded over fine shoulder blades and black hair which was tied back.

His brain could barely register what he saw.

//Sensui……and……Itsuki……//

To be continued………….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't manage to add in the Makai part where Jin and the others are. I was just too tired. They will appear in the next chapter! So see ya in the next chap! ^_^


	11. Liar

Haloooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been such a looooooong time!!!!!!!!!! I am so glad to be back! ^_^

Ok, I am sorry that I did not answer some reviewers' questions in the previous chapter. I was in a rush, forgive me…

Erm, futagoakuma-tenshi01 asked what exactly Shimoki is. Ok, Shimoki is supposed to be a Makai tree which Kurama trusted and he thought his mother planted it to protect him. However, Shimoki was already with him in his past life. So the conclusion is, he planted it in his previous life and she became someone very important to both Karui and Hikage. She is also one of the key characters in this fic. Does this answer Ruri's question too? ^_^

So now lets' all go to the next chapter!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chibi Kurama: it's been so damn long, yuki. * disapproving glare *

Yuki: Gomen, I really need to concentrate on my studies! Because of all you bishounen out there, I didn't do well last year! * glare back *

Chibi Kurama: guess I was too enticing, ne?

Chibi Hiei: damn right. Come on, Yuki, update now or your head will meet my black dragon. You deprived me of my fox for too long already.

Yuki: "sweatdropped* I bet you two do things when I was away.

Chibi Kurama: just update already!!!

Yuki: * mutter * fine, fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(The past)

Hikage burst into the cave, exclaiming, "Karui! Look what I found!" 

He received no response. The silence that greeted him surrounded him like a veil and it started to worry him. There was no usual warm welcome from his beloved and he looked around the dark cave.

A motionless body lying on the ground alarmed him. "Karui! Are you all right? What happened to you?" he ran over to him frantically shaking the silver-haired being,

"Hi………Hikage…" his voice was almost inaudible and he made an attempt to speak. "I can't last any longer." He raised his hand weakly, trying to touch the other's face, but his attempt was futile as darkness beckoned him to go to it.

"Karui. I found the last piece of the stone! You will be safe. I won't allow you to leave me. Hang on, I will bring the stone." He tried to stand up but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

Karui shook his head sadly. "It's too late. I am so happy to have met you, Hikage. But, maybe….maybe we shouldn't have bonded."

"Don't talk nonsense, koi! You are going to be fine, so stop talking all these stuff about being too late and leaving me." Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

"Accept the truth, Hikage. Forget about me and move on. You will find someone…someone…" he couldn't continue. He was getting too weak, but his will to finish what he wanted so much to say force him to hold on longer. "Someone who will love you and much better…better than…than me." A teardrop escaped from his eye, and glistened in the darkness of the cave.

"I love you, really, I did. Hikage…" Eyes closed, and the soul slipped away.

//Sayonara.//

"No…no, Karui! You are not leaving me! You are not leaving me! You are not………." Hikage found himself unable to continue as tears rolled down in torrents and his mind a total blank except for the fact that registered. Karui was gone. He left him, left him alone in this world.

//How am I going to move on without you? How could you leave me? //

"You liar, Karui. You said you would be with me forever. You lied."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Hiei's POV)

I stared down at the sleeping kitsune in my arms, with my back against Shimoki. He was truly a glorious being. That beautiful face, that deep golden pools, that slender body, that silky silver hair and his smile, his frown, his everything. They mattered to me and watching his every movement and expression brings me a warm feeling I can't describe.

But just now that dream, it was the same people as the last. _Karui and Hikage…_no mistake about it. They are Kurama and I. But why am I dreaming about them and why are our names different? And I had called Kurama koi….unless….I am the one who bonded with Kurama. But if that's the case, why didn't I recall it in the past? Or is it just one of Shimoki's illusion? Or is it just a simple-

My thoughts were abruptly cut off as golden eyes fluttered open and a alto which I had come to love murmured, "Hikage……."

My eyes widened. Kurama had the same dream as me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. We happened to be doing that a lot recently, but often I found myself unable to resist those golden orbs of his.

All of a sudden, he broke the eye contact and looked at my arms which were around him, blushing an endearing crimson. "Uh….Hiei….,"

Realizing this, I quickly let go of him. "You fell asleep." Man, that was lame.

"Sorry."

An awkward silence followed.

After a few moments of several inner battles with myself, I mustered up my courage and asked Kurama a question.

"You had a dream, fox." It sounded more like a statement. It was supposed to be a question but I knew the answer.

He was clearly startled. "How did you know?"

I ignored that. "Was it about Hikage and Karui?"

He looked even more shocked. I don't blame him.

"I had the same dream."

"You did?"

"Aa."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

"We were lovers?" Kurama broke the silence. He sounded uncertain and nervous. He would be less if he knew I was feeling the same as him.

"I guess so." Was all I said. I don't trust myself to say more.

"So you were the one who bonded with me." this time, there was wonder in his eyes they took on a distant look.

Then, he shook his head and smiled wistfully. "But there was in the past. It's all over. You don't feel the same about me anymore, right?"

My heart, soul and mind screamed for me to say no but it came out as a "Hn." I wanted to stab myself right then.

"I thought so." If I didn't hear wrongly, was that bitter in his voice?

Taking a deep breath, Kurama looked at me, his expression unreadable. "What would you do, Hiei, if I tell you I still……I still feel the same?"

"Wha…what?" I stuttered. I must have heard wrongly. He can't possibly have said that. It's just not possible.

"I still love you Hiei. Believe it or not." His voice was firm.

"Kurama…" Was the only thing I could get out. My mind was still whirling in shock.

Expression downcast, he looked away. "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me to say that. Forget what I just said, okay?"

I finally got out of my shock, my mind barely containing the happiness I felt.

//Kurama love me…//

Somehow, looking at his depressed face, I couldn't control myself any longer. I pulled him to me and embraced him tightly, relishing in the warmth his body radiated.

He tensed but slowly relaxed and just laid his head on my shoulder. I put a finger under his chin and lifted it up, so that I could look into his eyes. His eyes were truly beautiful. Those luminous depths, which held confusion, sadness and something else…something, which I couldn't figure out. Seeing all these, I couldn't hold it any longer.

//Forgive me, Kurama.// 

I captured his mouth into a passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Makai, where Mukuro and the others were.)

A golden youko came into view. His face was expressionless and the aura he had was very calm and composed.

"I supposed you all have come for the crystal." His voice was slightly deeper than Youko Kurama's and the way he looked at them was as if he knew everything about them.

"We are very honored to have your presence with us, Mukuro-sama and Yomi-sama, and of course, your friends." Pausing slightly, he continued, "We are well aware of Youko Kurama's condition and if you truly want to revive him, please come with me."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why should we trust you?" she asked calmly.

The youko smirked. "It's the only way to get the crystal. Or do you not want to save Youko Kurama?"

"We will go with you." Yomi said firmly and clearly. "We have no choice."

The others nodded. 

"Follow me then,"

~_~_~_~_~_~

"This place is splendid!!!" Jin couldn't help but exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Touya?"

"Wow," was the only response he got.

Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki nodded vigorously while Mukuro made no comment.

"Really? A pity I couldn't see. I heard that the place where youkos live is like heaven." Yomi murmured.

"I am flattered." The golden youko smirked, "Don't ever forget this scenery. You might never see it again, once you get out of you. I would advice you not to come in here again unless you are a youko."

They reached a small garden, well sort of, and it was beautiful, no doubt about it.

"Our guests are here." The youko announced.

There was a glow and a silver youko appeared. She looked very different from Kurama despite the silver color.

She walked towards them. Her hand reaching out, she held out a crystal and something else which looked a ball of ice.

"It's Kurama's crystal." Suzuki whispered.

The silver youkai smiled. "It is, and I am giving it to you. Let me introduce. I am Tanami and that is Shiro."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "You are just going to give it to us this easily?"

She smiled again. "Relaxed. Even though by becoming half ningen, we still regard Kurama as one of us. We have no wish to harm him and we know he needs this."

She placed the crystal carefully in Jin's palm. "Take good care of it. One more thing, please help me pass this to Kurama too." She gave the ball of ice to them. "Kurama will know what to do with it."

She stepped back. "You will be consumed by darkness, and when you see light again, you will not be here." She smiled and that was the last thing Mukuro and the others saw.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Kurama's POV)

Everything was a blur and I found myself staring at the Makai sky as I awoke. The only distinct thing, which I remembered, was the feel of Hiei's lips against mine, and his tongue exploring the cavern of my mouth. I would be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed it. A new hope lit up in my heart as I thought of Hiei.

//Maybe he loves me too.//

"You are awake." A deep voice startled me.

I saw Hiei towering over me and sat up. I still feel weak. I must have fainted during the kiss. I blushed at the thought. Raising my head slightly, I looked at Hiei and found him staring at me. But……

His ruby eyes were cold and emotionless.

Before I could say anything, he said bluntly, "It did not mean anything."

"What?" Was I could get out.

"The kiss did not mean anything. The past did not mean anything. You don't mean anything." His gaze was cold and his words pierced my heart deeply. But the worse has yet to come.

"I don't love you, Kurama. Not even a little." With that, he turned away. "I will leave you for a while to sort out your thoughts. Then, we will return to Reikai." And he left, just like that.

I felt my energy draining away as I digested this cruel new information. Leaning onto Shimoki for support, I was vaguely aware of warm tears escaping from my eyes. I thought, I thought….what did I think? That Hiei actually love me? I am so dumb. He would never feel that way. What happened was the past.

/The kiss did not mean anything./

It hurt.

/The past did not mean anything./

It hurt a lot.

/You don't mean anything./

You shattered my heart, Hiei.

You told me you would give me a reason to live. You are nothing but a liar. You lied. You hurt me. You toyed with my feelings. You give me hope but only to smash them into nothing. You don't….love me….

Smiling bitterly, I could only whispered, "You are so pathetic, youko Kurama." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued…………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Kurama! Why did Hiei say that? Find out in the next chapter, ne!


	12. Alone

Hi! Here's the twelfth chapter…never thought I come this far, I was planning this fic to be only about eight chapters long, but I guess I still have a long way to go, ne? Anyway, I am still going to say the same old thing, but I really appreciate all you ppl out there who read my fic and also those who reviewed. It really helps me a lot, some form of encouragement, right?

Ok, enough of my crapping! On to the next chapter!

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

(Kurama's POV)

Everything hurts. It really does. My head, my body even if its just a soul, and most of all, my heart. It feels as if it is being shattered into pieces, and you just had to step further on the pieces. The pain was nothing compared to the one I felt when Okasan died. Maybe, just maybe I did not love her as much as I did you, Hiei. But I guess it does not really matter now. She is gone, and so are you. But you will be back later, just to torment me more.

In my dreams last night, you lingered there still. You won't leave me, even in my sleep. Why?

I long for one more kiss. I long to be held tightly in your arms, never letting me go. I long to hear you say, "What we share is eternal love, I will always be by your side."

It's not really your fault. You can't force yourself to love me. I guess I just want someone to blame for the ache my heart is experiencing here now. I want to cry, but the tears won't come. They came last night, and they won't stop. Why do my own tears oppose me? They don't come when I want them to. They always like to do the opposite. 

You don't even care so much for me, so why do I still love you so much? 

I really should live on. Okasan would want me to do that, everyone would, even you. You still treat me as a friend, that's all. Anything more is impossible. You had already made that clear. Maybe your kiss was just my own hallucination too. It had seemed so real then, it gave me the belief that you actually returned my feelings. I don't want………..don't want to live on. To go on living means more torture, more pain.

I guess it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters. My tears are already dried up, and I am nothing but a broken soul. Time already knows when I will perish, into the darkness. It will be the end, of me, of everything and I will finally rest in peace. The moment when the inflecting sun shifts into the silent night is when I will disappear, forever.

But still, I can't help hoping. Hoping that I will see you one last time before I go. Before it's too late and I will never see your face again. When that moment comes, I won't want to let you go. I will pretend that I am not about to cry. I will pretend that those tears are only the falling rain. Until I disappear, I will cry this pain away, even though the tears won't come anymore. I will cry in my heart. Until then, memories of the past are all I have.

Forgive me, everyone, if I disappear. I just can't feel the will to go on anymore. Understand me, and then forgive me….I am just not strong enough….

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

I am alone,

As long as I am standing in this world.

My heart is bleeding.

'You are lonely,' you said in a soft voice.

I really couldn't see the proof in living…

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

(Meanwhile, in Ningenkai)

Yusuke sank onto the grass, exhausted from the fight.

"You really don't have to be so serious, Sensui," the reikai-detective complained loudly. "I still need energy to save Kurama."

"He's right. We don't have time for this right now. One day has already past. We only have until evening to get the crystal." Kuwabara added. He eyed Sensui and Itsuki warily. Who knows what's their motive this time in coming to Ningenkai. It's better to be safe then sorry.

"Oh? I guess I am too strong for you, ne Yusuke? I thought for sure you would have gotten stronger after all these years," Sensui said grinning, the mocking evident in his voice.

"Look, I have wasted most of my energy in a stupid ritual which failed. So, if you will excuse me, I have something on. I would greatly appreciate it if you just help me get that crystal from whoever that little weird girl is." Yusuke grumbled and muttered something akin to, "Only weirdoes like you two can understand a weird girl like her…"

Itsuki laughed, in that sensual voice of his. "She's just a girl who wants some company. Give her something which will amuse her and she will gladly exchange it with the crystal." He laid his head on his koi's shoulder who in turn wrapped an arm around him.

Kuwabara and Yusuke scratched their heads in unison unconsciously. "But what will amuse her?" Yusuke asked.

Sensui smirked. "That's for you to figure out."

That earned him a glare. "Can't you give some clue in the least? I really don't understand. Since that girl likes both of you, why can't you just persuade her to give it to us?"

"What you all want is none of our business. We just want to see a amusing performance of you people getting a crystal from a mere little girl."

Yusuke shot him another exasperated glare. He was too furious for words.  He glanced at the sleeping figures of Keiko, Yukina and Botan (Ano, I don't know if Botan needs to sleep, but just let her do that to suit the story ^_^) under the shady tree.

"Kuwabara, take the girls back to my home and let my mother take care of them. They are just too tired."

"But, Urameshi-

"Just do as I say. I will figure a way to get the crystal."

"I understand." With that, he shook Yukina up, and explained to her. The sweet girl understood immediately and nodded her head. For once, Kuwabara acted seriously in front of the maiden he loved. He carried Keiko and Botan who were still sleeping soundly in his arms and together, they headed towards Yusuke's.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

(In Reikai)

The Jaganshi appeared very calm as he entered Koenma's office. But inside, he was facing turmoil. 

/I did not mean to be so harsh towards that fox, but…I just don't want to go into a relationship which has no definite future. He will leave me again, be it now or in the future, just like what happened in the past. I don't want to be hurt or left behind again. I don't want to be attached, not again. This is the only way. It is better to be hurt now when things are not so bad. /

However, as he was having all this thoughts, he was vaguely aware that a small voice was screaming at him that what he has done is all wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted when Koenma and Genkai entered the room.

Genkai raised an eyebrow at the absence of a certain youko.

"Where is Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"He needs to be left alone for a while." Hiei answered simply.

"Oh?" Koenma directed a very doubtful look at him.

"Just to sort out his thoughts."

"That's all?"

"Hn."

Realizing that he was not going to get anything more out of the fire demon, Koenma wisely gave up and sighed. Genkai gazed at Hiei intently, causing him to turn away uncomfortably.

At that moment, the door opened again and Jin barged in, exclaiming, "We got one of the crystals!"

Touya who was behind him, chuckled. "Calm down, Jin."

The rest who followed behind had a small smile on their faces too. 

Genkai gave an acknowledging nod. "That leaves the crystal in Ningenkai. We can only wait for Yusuke to return."

"Do we need to go and help him?" Suzuki piped up.

The old woman shook her head, "I am sure he will be back-"

"Where is Kurama?" Yomi interrupted after being unable to sense the youko's ki.

Hiei was about to answer when all of a sudden, a voice interrupted.

"I am here, Yomi."

All of them turned in unison towards the direction of the voice, and they were most certainly surprised to find the silver youko standing at the door, smiling weakly.

He was still translucent, and they were able to see through him easily.

"How did you get here?" Hiei couldn't help but ask. Kurama was definitely too weak to get here by himself.

Kurama expression turned triumph. "I am just a soul. I can get here easily if I just concentrate hard enough."

"But you still need some amount of ki to do that!" Jin exclaimed.

The youko smiled mysteriously. "I have my own ways."

Mukuro stepped forward and handed Kurama the second crystal. He stared at it for what seemed like a long time to the others.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Touya asked.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. /I don't want to live, so why should I take this crystal? But just to keep them from worrying…/

He concentrated and the crystal soon vanished. The youko regained some of his color and he did not look so pale anymore.

"One more thing, Kurama. A silver youko called Tanami requested for me to pass this to you. She said you will know what to do with it," the female Makai-lord placed the ball of ice carefully in Kurama's hands.

Kurama nodded, but he was feeling very confused inside. "Tanami?" he murmured softly. The name seemed to ring a bell but he just could not remember where he heard it.

Genkai spoke up, "Kurama. I am sure Koenma has a room prepared for you to rest. Hiei, please bring him to it to ensure that he has ample rest."

The fire demon nodded and wordlessly left the room, with the youko silently following behind.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The two of them walked in uncomfortable silence, each not knowing what to say to the other. 

They reached the door. Kurama reached out and turned the knob. He stepped into the room.

"Kurama."

"What?"

"About last night, I am- " /I am sorry. I can't tell you the truth…I…/

"It's ok. I understand."

"It's not what you think it is."

A pause. Then, "Does it matter?" /nothing matters anymore. I am going to disappear. That's the end of everything./

"….I guess not."

"…"

"Rest well, fox."

"Aa"

And he was gone.

/You left me…again…/

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

I just don't want to be alone,

But you always leave me behind.

Even if I want to follow you, 

And stay by your side forever.

You just won't allow me to.

Is that really too much to ask?

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

To be continued……….

How's this chapter? Better? Worse? Does it matter? It does, to me. Tell me, ok? Be it through mail or review.


	13. A reason to live

Hi! I am here again…with the thirteenth chapter of course! Tis chap is dedicated to my friend, yue-estumi. She recently started her own fic! Ganbatte, etsumi-chan!

Am I going too slowly? It's like the thirteenth chapter already and Kurama has only died about a day and a half…oh well, this chapter will be on the last day for Kurama to get back the crystal, just to tell you readers, in case you are wondering why Kurama is still "dead". 

Do you all think I am going to slow? If you are, pls tell me and I will try my best to speed up. I don't think I am going too fast but if you think I should elaborate more, tell me too. But since my elaboration skills sucks, forgive me if I am too vague…I just received your review, Ruri. I know I am dragging it, so pardon me. I am a long-winded person. Thx to the others who reviewed too!

Does anyone know any good yyh yaoi fic, which involves Youko Kurama and Hiei? If you do, pls tell me where to read it! 

Ok, enough of my crapping, on to the next chapter!

~*~

Hiei smashed his fist against the hard and cold stony wall. Blood streamed from his knuckles and dripped on the floor, while staining the bandages on his arm. It was painful, but that was nothing compared to the one he felt in his heart. The countless youkais, which he had killed and injured today, did nothing to soothe the pain and the frustration he felt. He was positive Mukuro would come by and preached at him for injuring her guards and servants.

/To hell with that woman! If it wouldn't for that stupid fox, I wouldn't be in this sorry state right now. Arrgh! I am thinking about him again. Damn it! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Baka kitsune! /

The cursing did not help in the least. It only reminded him more of a certain golden-eyed fox with long silky silver hair and a beautiful face-

/Here I go again! /

The fire demon kicked at the nearest table, sending the oh-so expensive vase crashing onto the floor. Looking at the mess he made, Hiei sighed in resignation and counted mentally.

/One, two, three…/

Just as he expected, an annoyed Mukuro came barging into the room. No, there's too exaggerating. No Makai lord would 'barged' into a room. Nothing would make them unless, one of their, or rather, her precious vase had just been destroyed by an irritating brat who killed many of your guards just because he couldn't handle his own love problem.

Mukuro's voice was surprisingly calm, but still had a deadly edge to it. "What did I say about my vases, Fire demon? Forget about those useless guards you killed. They can't be compared to my vase. That was one of my favorites, and you just had to destroy it."

Hiei was already frustrated and he had no patience for a certain baka onna who always screeched over a simple object such as a vase. 

"Don't put a vase in my room then," he snorted.

Mukuro stared at him in disbelief. "So it's my fault that my vase broke? Oh, I am so sorry, your highness! I only wanted to make your room not look so dull and uninviting when a certain fox comes to visit. I can't believe you said that! No, wait. I can. After all, you are just an annoying brat who only cares himself and that youko." She replied sarcastically. 

"Just leave me alone," Hiei snapped back, and muttered something akin to "baka onna".

Mukuro sighed. "Seriously Hiei, what happened between the two of you? You have been in a foul mood since you came back! If I had known you bring such a disaster to my place, I asked Koenma to keep you in Reikai while I come back to handle a few matters. Why didn't you just stay there? I thought you and that fox were inseparable."

"None of your business. Get out." Even though his words were blunt, it lacked the usual power in it. The fact that Hiei's face had gone solemn at the mention of Kurama had certainly not escaped the female Makai lord's eyes.

"I do not have control over you or your love life, fire demon. But I do know that once you let go of a very important person, you may lose him forever. Don't make that mistake, Hiei. Hold him to you, and do it before it's too late."

With that, Mukuro turned and walked towards the door which was full of cracks obviously made by Hiei. As she left, she added, "I am going to Reikai now. Come only after you have sorted out your thoughts. If I find one more vase broken when I comes back, you will regret it immediately."

"I know, onna!" he snapped back.

/Just because you own this place doesn't mean you have control over what I do, stupid woman. /

He lay down on his bed and close his eyes, hoping to get some rest. But it was futile and his thoughts drifted back to Kurama.

/Karui…Kurama…I wanted to tell you the truth, but I don't want to face you leaving me again. I want to put a stop before this relationship even starts. Who am I kidding? It has already started a long time ago, when I was known as Hikage. But I am a different person now. I am no longer he. I am Jaganshi Hiei and the past doesn't matter anymore. No, it matters and it matters just because…it's you, Kurama. Kuso! Why do I have to fall in love with you again? Arrgh! Forget it! You may hate me but I will be damned if I let you leave me now. I am a selfish bastard and I don't give a damn about it. /

With that thought in mind, the determined Jaganshi made his way swiftly to Reikai.

~*~

(In ningenkai.)

Urameshi Yusuke gave a frustrated growl, "Will you just give the crystal, damn it! Why must you be such an annoying brat?"

He was getting very tired. Every attempt he made to get near to the nameless girl was fruitless and instead, he was sent flying back a mile.

Sensui gave an amused chuckle. "Temper, my dear friend. Getting angry will get you nowhere."

Yusuke glared back. "Why don't you help me get that crystal then, my _dear_ friend?" he smiled falsely and replied sarcastically. 

Sensui smiled thinly. "But that would spoil the fun, wouldn't it?" 

He looked over to where Itsuki was playing with the girl.

Yusuke stood up and brushed his pants. "Didn't know that green-hair youkai could play." He remarked.

Sensui's eyes softened unconsciously. "There are many things you don't know about him."

Yusuke was surprised. He didn't know the ex. Reikai detective was capable of such a peaceful look. He looked contented and his eyes shone with…love? His smile looked sincere unlike the usual smirk. / He must really care about Itsuki a lot. / Yusuke realized.

"I don't think I want to know anyway." He muttered. "I have been wanting to ask you, Sensui. How did you come back to life? I thought I killed you, you arrogant bastard."

Sensui laughed. "I wasn't really dead, you know." He turned and saw Yusuke gaping at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "What? Thought you can kill me that easily?"

"…" Yusuke was still incapable of speech. His mouth opened and closed, like a goldfish.

"Anyway, Itsuki realized this. I don't know how, too, but he managed to revive me. I think he went to seek a very old youkai for help. He succeeded, and here I am."

Sensui gazed at Itsuki wistfully. "We really went through a lot together. Though I still don't know what he sees in me."

"You really changed a lot, you know that?" Yusuke told him.

"Really?" he chuckled. "The power of love, ne?"

He walked towards Itsuki and the little girl. He stopped in front of her bent forward slightly. "Can you give me that crystal?"

The girl turned, her large blue eyes wide and shimmering. "Are you going to give it to that baka oniichan who refuses to play with me?"

Behind, Yusuke glared. "Hey! I heard that!" he hollered.

Sensui looked at him, amused. Turning back to the girl, he replied, "Maybe."

"Don't worry, I won't be angry if you give it to him. Sensui niichan is always right!" she replied brightly.

Yusuke snorted.

Sensui laughed. "You are just jealous." He took the crystal from the girl. "Hey, Yusuke! Catch!" he threw it to him.

The reikai detective almost missed it, but fortunately for him, Sensui's tossing skills were good, so even if your catching skill is quite bad, you still can barely catch it.

Yusuke sighed in relief. "Phew!" he glared. "Can't you be more careful, at least?"

Itsuki turned towards Sensui. "We should go. Besides, Kurama's time is running out."

The other nodded. "You owe me one, Yusuke. Next time we meet, it will be a fight."

Yusuke grinned. "I know. And I will beat you for sure!"

With that, he advanced towards reikai. / Wait for me, Kurama! You will be fine. I look forward to attending you and Hiei's wedding! /

Sensui stared at his disappearing back. "Nothing seems to faze him."

Itsuki laid a head on his shoulders. "That's why you find him a challenge."

"Maybe."

"Let's go."

"Aa." He held his hand.

~*~

Golden eyes stared at the ball of ice in his hand, confusion evident in them. / I haven't seen this for a long time. Since my youko mother died. But the youkos except Kurunoe had nothing to do with me. So why are they giving this to me now? /

He infused a bit of ki into the ice. As he expected, it disappeared. Instead, an image of a woman appeared, taking its place. 

Her voice was clear and had an air of loyalty in it. 

"I am Tanami. I know you are probably are very confused right now, Youko Kurama. My purpose in sending you this is to invite you to have a chat with me. I know your youko mother, Kurama. I am also well aware of the fact you are now waiting for the third crystal. If you want to know how I know all these, come to me. I assured that it will be beneficial to you and you may question any of your doubts. You know how to come here. I will be waiting, just like your questions are waiting to be answered."

The image vanished.

Kurama took some time to process this piece of information. To tell the truth, he was curious but he was also tired. He barely had any rest due to the fact that a fire demon's harsh words kept repeating in his mind. In his weakened state right now, the idea of traveling all the way to the east of Makai wasn't very tempting at all. But curiosity got the better of him. He concentrated hard in his mind. / Help me, Shimoki. / 

The next thing he knew, he was in front of a familiar yet not so familiar forest he once knew very well hundreds of years ago.

Although traveling when he was a soul was easy, it required a lot of energy and it was making him feel lethargic. Kurama leaned against a tree for support. 

He was startled when a voice suddenly appeared. "You are really a very unique spirit, Youko Kurama. You could fool everyone by saying you are one."

The silver youko turned around to see a female youko approaching him. "Tanami."

"So I am." She held out her hand.

Kurama raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hold it."

He didn't know why, but something about her made him feel as if he could trust her. So he followed her instruction.

Everything was a blur and when he opened his eyes, he was in a room, which appeared to be quite small but yet grand. Kurama came to one conclusion. /She is powerful. /

"Sit down, Youko Kurama." Tanami gestured to a seat. The fox obliged.

The female youko took a seat herself. "Silver youkos are rare."

"I know." /A unique way to start a conversation. /

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?"

"Does it matter?"

A pause. "Actually, it does."

"Tell me then."

"I am going to say it only once. Silver youkos are what we considered as youkos of royalty blood."

There was a very long silence. Then,

"So you are telling me that I am considered royal?"

"Exactly."

"It's hard to believe."

"I know. It's also hard to believe that you are so calm. Most youkos would have freaked out. This shows that you are much different."

"Explain."

"I intend to, Youko Kurama. Your father was of royalty blood. Your mother was just a mere servant. They had an affair, which was not allowed. You know how some people, especially royal ones have ancient thinking. This of course led to the affair as an act of crime. You are smart. You should be able to guess what happened after that."

"Your explanation is short." Kurama noted.

"I know."

"Let me guess then. My mother had me and to escape punishment, she escaped from here with me."

"You are partially correct."

"Tell me my errors then."

"What you said was correct, but you were too vague."

"Just like you were."

"I will be more elaborated then."

"Please do."

"Your mother carried you from here and both of you escaped. That's true, but-no, tell me what you believed first, Kurama."

"What I believed?" he echoed.

"Do you think your mother cared about you?"

"Yes and no."

"Nice answer."

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"She abandoned me but I thought she had her reasons. I assumed she grew Shimoki for me because she cared. I was wrong. Shimoki was already in my past life."

"She was torn. She wanted to leave you, for she knew you would have a good life here. You were born silver. Here, as long as you are born silver, you will be accepted as of royalty blood. But she brought you with her."

"So she hated me then, and did not want me to have a good life."

"No. On the contrary, she cared for you and wanted you by her side. That's why she took you away. But she hated you too. You took after your father too much. Your looks, your color. She hated that man for destroying her, for he did nothing to defend her, yet she treasured the love she had for him. Understand your mother, Kurama. She was lost and had nobody to turn to."

"So she abandoned me." his voice was icy.

Tanami sighed. "Think of it this way, Kurama. At least she bothered to leave you at Shimoki's. She knew it had a link with you."

"That shows she still had some kindness in her."

"Why can't you forgive her?"

"I didn't say I blame her. It doesn't matter anymore. She has been gone for so long already. I had already forgotten about her. I don't see the point in you reminding me of her."

"I just want to give you a reason to live on."

"A reason."

"I know what you are going to do Kurama. You are going to let yourself fade into the darkness. I have no right to stop you but I don't wish to see that."

"Reminding me about her doesn't give me a reason to live."

"It doesn't. What I want you to know is that you are of royalty blood. If you really can't find a reason, then you can stay here and rule us, the youkos."

"Who are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Answer me."

"Your father's sister and a good friend of your mother."

"You still haven't told me why you know so much about me."

"I am after all, the current ruler of youkos. I know everything about all youkos. It was a gift for those of royal status. You would be given that too, Kurama, if you weren't taken away."

"I thank you for your offer, but I have no wish to stay."

  


Tanami sighed. It was almost inaudible. "I expected that answer. I can't and I won't force you. It's your choice. But whatever you do, Youko Kurama, don't let yourself fade away."

"There's no reason to keep-" he was abruptly cut off.

"You don't need a reason to live, Kurama. You live to find one."

"…"

"I will send you back. Close your eyes." 

Kurama heard some incoherent mutterings and he felt himself falling into darkness.

~*~

Golden eyes fluttered open and stared at the white ceiling of the room. He was back in the room he was 'resting' before he went to find Tanami.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by a deep voice. "It's me, fox."

Kurama groaned. He loved Hiei's voice, but he really didn't want to see him at that moment. He had enough to deal with already. After what Tanami said, he really needed some time to think things out.

_"You don't need a reason to live, Kurama. You live to find one."_

There was some truth in this sentence. / Should I really live on? /

His thoughts were interrupted as Hiei came in.

He immediately put on an emotionless mask. "I didn't say you could come in." As soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it. He sounded so weary.

Of course, Hiei noticed it. "How do you feel, fox?"

"Horrible." There was no point in lying. Hiei would see through everything and he did not need a mirror to know that he looked terrible too.

"What do you want, Hiei?"

"I want to talk."

"That's a rare proposal."

"I am serious, fox."

"Talk then."

"About yesterday, I-"

"It didn't matter."

"I-"

"You said that yourself."

"I regretted it."

"If you are feeling pity for me, forget it, Hiei." Kurama said bitterly.

"Look, Kurama. I was afraid. Of what happened between us in the past. Of what happened between us in the present. And of what I felt for you. I just wanted to say that I…I…I think, no, I know that I love you."

There was a very long silence, before Hiei finally looked at Kurama, looking for any reaction. He was shocked to find tears rolling down the youko's porcelain cheeks. "Kurama…"

"Why do you toy with me, Hiei? Why do you take my heart and break it? I don't blame you for not mending it, but why must you step on it and smashed it into even more smaller pieces? And now you are telling me that you love me? What do you hope to achieve? Joining the pieces back and shattering them even more next time. I don't understand you, Hiei! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. All the pain he held in his heart was overwhelming him. Just when it began to not hurt so much, Hiei had to refresh the pain by saying a meaningless sentence. 

Seeing Kurama in pain, Hiei rushed forward and embraced the youko tightly. It hurt him deeply too, to see his fox like this. 

"I am sorry, fox. I didn't mean to hurt you this much."

Kurama shook his head. He tried to get away but he was too weak and had no strength. All he could do was to sob uncontrollably in Hiei's chest, savoring the warmth the fire demon radiated and letting his pain out.

"Don't say such things to me, Hiei. Don't give me hope. If you want to hurt me, do it mercilessly. Make me give you up. Just don't do this."

"I don't want you to give me up. I want you to love me." he tightened his hold on Kurama.

The silver youko was lost. He did not know what to believe anymore. He clung onto Hiei tightly. / Even if it's just awhile, even if he don't love me, please, just let him hold me like this. A few moments will be enough. /

~*~

I want to hold on to you, always.

And when I do, I don't want to let go.

Even if it's just a game to you,

I want to continue.

~*~

To be continued…

~*~

Finally finished! ^_^  I think I am very bad to Kurama here…so how was this chapter? I am looking forward to the next chap! See you next time then!


	14. You are back

Here's the fourteenth chapter! This will be the last chapter, L…oh well, right now, I absolutely have no idea how to continue this fic, so if it turns out sucky, I won't ask you to forgive me, but pls don't flame me.

Ok, on to the next chap!

~*~

Hiei stared at the silver kitsune in his arms, as Kurama shed silent tears. This was the first time he ever saw that kitsune cry, and he was at a loss of what to do.

"Kurama…" he began, but Kurama cut him off, "Just a few more seconds, Hiei. And I will let you go." He buried his head deeper into the other's chest. / Am I asking too much? /

"But…"

"I get your point." He detached himself from the half koorime. Standing up, he brushed away his tears and composed himself. / What a fool I am, to cry in front of Hiei. /  He walked towards the door, as he turned the doorknob, he apologized, "I am sorry. It shall not happen again." He left, leaving Hiei alone in the room.

Kurama walked towards Koenma's office alone. He sighed, frustrated.

/ You disgust me, Youko Kurama. Sobbing like a little baby. Look what you've done. Now, Hiei will be- / A sudden constricting pain clenched his heart, causing him to stop walking and lean against the cold wall for support. / It really hurts. More than what I felt when Hiei rejected me that time. I guess this is what a second rejection feels like. /

He slid down slowly onto the ground. It was cold but it was the only source of comfort right down for the youko. Everything reminded him of the fire demon. The coldness of the ground, the constant acute pain in his heart and the fact that he could feel the faint of ki of him made him feel worse. He clenched his fist tightly, willing himself to stop crying as the silent tears streamed down his porcelain cheeks. The last thing he wanted was Yusuke or the others seeing him in this pathetic state. But it was hard, and Hiei's harsh words kept repeating in his head. He felt as if he was trapped in an invisible cage, suffocating him and there were thousands of invisible needles aiming especially at his heart.

He could vaguely feel another ki approaching. It felt like Mukuro's. Although he was not familiar with the female Makai lord, he could recognize her powerful ki. Her soft and steady steps approach as Kurama wiped away his tears just in time. Putting on his emotionless mask, he slowly stood up and prepared himself to face her.

"Yusuke is back with the third crystal," she said. Her voice held some kind of power and she was youkai Kurama greatly respected. He nodded, and looked up to find Mukuro staring at him with a searching gaze. He turned away immediately and avoided meeting her eyes. He felt transparent before her and her gaze was as good as her voice and strength.

After a while which seemed like an eternity to the fox, Mukuro spoke up, "His words may be harsh, but he cares." She had no need to say out the name. Both of them knew very well that the 'he' referred to Hiei and he was the only common topic between the two of them. 

/ I seriously think that this fox is a thousand times more mature than Hiei. / Mukuro thought silently. / How foolish of that brat to give up such a good catch. / The fox was everything a youkai could ask for. He was beautiful, powerful, and smart. He was everything, and many would die just to even touch him. / That Hiei doesn't know what's good for him. /

Kurama said nothing but he nodded. He was weary and the name 'Hiei' was like a weapon worse than Karasu's bombs or Yusuke's rei gun. It gave him pressure more than any number of youkais was capable of and it hurt him more than any kind of attack.

"Does he stand a chance?" This time, Mukuro's question left him very confused. 

"What chance?" he asked, puzzled. He eyed her wearily. / Stand a chance? In what? Hurting me? /

Mukuro sighed. "Will you accept him?" she looked carefully at the youko's face, searching for any form of reaction.

However, the face remained neutral, but Mukuro could see a flash of sorrow in those golden depths. "The question is, Mukuro, does he even want me to give him a chance." Was the bitter response she received. 

"I am very confused right now. I don't know what to do anymore and all I want to do is to escape. You may think I am a coward, but I really am very tired." He laughed, but it came out bitter and harsh. "The great youko Kurama is hopeless in handling his own heart affairs. I wondering how would those youkais react."

"Understand him, Kurama." Mukuro spoke up. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to see Kurama happy. Maybe it was because she wanted her heir to have the best, or maybe it was because she wanted to see a worthy fighter to move on. She respected the youko but whatever the reason, she wanted to find out more about him. She found him mysterious at the first sight. The way he was deadly calm in a fact and the smiles he displayed in spite of the many hidden emotions hidden away. All these intrigued her. He and Hiei was a perfect match and she always had this distinct feeling that Hiei was the one who bonded with Kurama. She was also sure the others had seen it by now.

"I don't know if I understood him, but I definitely did not misunderstand him. His intentions were clear, and so were his feelings about me." he shrugged. "At least our partnership is still there."

/ That baka koorime can't even express something positive? / Mukuro appeared calm but there was a raging fire inside. / He's worst than I thought. He's hopeless! He brought him nothing but trouble. He is supposed to help me and now I have to help him by cleaning up the mess he made. / She silently fumed. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Botan came into the room, smiling happily. "Koenma said to go to his office now. It's getting near the set of the sun."

Kurama and Mukuro both nodded and they followed the cheerful girl. Everyone was looking hopeful yet anxious when they went into the room. The genki ones winked at Kurama. Yusuke handed the third crystal and gave him a thumbs-up. "You are going to feel great soon, my friend." Hiei came into the room and the youko refused to meet his eyes.

Kurama regarded the crystal in his hand silently. It looked so beautiful, glistening in the light that he thought that he did not deserve it even though it was part of him. He could feel the life in the crystal. However, a part of his mind told him that it might be the key to more bitterness.

Koenma spoke up, his voice serious. "You only have a few moments before sunset. Take in the crystal now, and you will be back, as good as before."

/ This is it. / 

Everyone watched intently as Kurama held the crystal firmly and closed his eyes. Yomi, Genkai and Mukuro noticed a sudden increase in Kurama's ki until it came to an abrupt stop. They frowned but dismiss it as Kurama's returning strength. But it was puzzling as the ki was not supposed to increase until the whole crystal has been taken in. The rest were too focused on the youko's expression to note anything unusual.

A silver light surrounded Kurama like a veil. He seemed normal, but all of a sudden, the whole gang felt his ki depleting quickly. This was beyond comprehension for all of them. Then, it hit Genkai. "Kurama had used his ki to destroy part of the crystal! Without the complete power, he won't return!" She exclaimed loudly, horrified. There was a moment of stumped silence but it was broken by Yusuke who asked, "But why would he do that?"

Mukuro turned to look at Hiei, who was still recovering from the shock and digesting the new information. She turned to Genkai. "What must we do?"

Genkai stared hard at the fire demon, before answering. "We need Hiei. Hiei! Get into Kurama with your jagan and pull him back. Hurry! There's no time."

Hiei nodded. He advanced swiftly towards the fading Kurama and opened his Jagan eye.

~*~

It was strangely warm and comfortable. / Am I dead? After all, I did destroy more than half of the crystal. I am sorry, everyone, but I am really tired. Maybe this is where I should belong. I shouldn't exist. That way, there would not be any heartache or pain, and I can finally be at peace. /

His vision was a blur and very hazy. Ne could barely make out anything. He closed his eyes and let a smile fall onto his lips. / I am alone now. Forever, just like I am before. I have already spent five hundred years alone as a youko. Now it's just a longer period but at least there's peace. There's no pain. There's no…Hiei. / He frowned as he felt that sharp pain again. / Why am I still hurting? Must I even suffer here? /

He vaguely heard a voice calling him. / This voice… it's…Hiei! / He opened his eyes. There was a hand reaching out towards him. He tried to speak but he found now words coming out. Trying desperately again, he attempted to talk but his efforts were futile.

"Kurama…"

/ Why are you here? /

"I am here because…" The silver youko was surprised to hear an answer as he did not even hear his own voice.

/ Because what? /

"Because I want to bring you back." How he love that voice. But it doesn't belong to him, he won't even get to hear it again.

/ I don't want to go back. /

"You must come back, Kurama. You must, because," there was a long pause. "I want you to."

/ You want me to? /

"I need you, Kurama. Take hold of my hand." The hand stretched out to him. Hiei sounded so convincing. He wanted to believe him, he really did, but there was something stopping him. And that was the truth. The cruel reality, which tormented him even till now. Hiei harsh words kept replaying. Tanami's words won't leave him alone. Mukuro's statements clung onto him. Hiei's confession pulled at his mind constantly. The past won't even leave him alone.

_"Hikage……Bond with me."_

_                                                "I love you, really, I did. Hikage…"_

_"You liar, Karui. You said you would be with me forever. You lied."_

_"It did not mean anything."_

_                                                          "The kiss did not mean anything. The past did not mean anything. You don't mean anything."_

_"I don't love you, Kurama. Not even a little."_

_"If you really can't find a reason, then you can stay here and rule us, the youkos."    _

_"But whatever you do, Youko Kurama, don't let yourself fade away."_

_"You don't need a reason to live, Kurama. You live to find one."_

_"I don't want you to give me up. I want you to love me."_

_"Just a few more seconds, Hiei. And I will let you go."_

__

_          "His words may be harsh, but he cares."_

_                                                                             "Understand him, Kurama."_

/ You are lying. /

"What do you want me to do to make you believe me? I am not lying. I am serious about everything I said."

/ You will only hurt me again. /

"Kurama…"

/ You will only leave me again. /

"I won't promise that I won't hurt you ever again, but I want to try my best to make you happy. I need you and I don't care if you think I am a selfish bastard."

/ That's why I love you. You are a bastard who won't leave me alone. /

"You are right, Kurama. I won't leave you alone. I will track you down wherever you are and dragged you personally back to me."

/ You really love me? /

"Hn. Come back to me? Give us a chance, fox. You are bonded with me and you said you aren't going to regret, Karui."

/ I would never regret it…/

"I won't too."

/ I want to go back. I want to stay by your side. /

Kurama reached out. He took hold of Hiei's outstretched hand, which pulled him towards the fire demon. But there was something pulling him back, a force was overwhelming him and he felt the little strength left in him drained away slowly.

"Kurama!!!"

/ I won't give up. I will find a way. / He felt the darkness beckoning to him, and his hand leaving Hiei's. Kurama fell back, deeper into the opening darkness.

"You stupid youko! What are you…"

/ I will go back to your side, because…I love you. /

~*~

Hiei opened his eyes. / Kurama! / He sat up immediately and found anxious faces around and staring at him. 

Genkai said in a solemn voice. "We failed. Kurama is gone." There was a tense silence and a gloomy atmosphere hovered. 

To her surprise, Hiei slowly smiled. 

_          "I will go back to your side, because…I love you."_

"No," he replied, his voice confident. "Kurama will be back. He will come to me."

~*~

(One year later…)

Hiei pushed open the door roughly and came into his room, which was contained only a bed, a table and none of Mukuro's precious vases. Muttering under his breath about stupid and weak youkais, he cursed loudly as more blood cascaded down his arm. Mukuro was strong and easily injured him. Those youkais he fought was nothing compared to her. But fighting her guards had angered the Makai lord and he ended up with a not-so-pretty injured arm.

He sat down on his bed and let the gentle breeze which came in from the window ruffled and tugged playfully at his mass of tri-colored hair. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something red on the window still. He looked at it closely. It was a blood-red rose. Hiei held it to his nose and sniffed it. Gasping, he clutched the flower tighter. It was exactly like the weapon a certain fox used. He concentrated and after a moment, his eyes widened. It was no doubt, Kurama's ki inside the rose. Although it was faint, he could recognize it. He could tell apart everything that concern to the silver youko. 

Hiei's mouth slowly curved into a small smile as realization hit him. / Kurama…you are back. /

~*~

Owari.

This fic finally ended!!! I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Oh well, let me juz move on to thank all of you who have been supporting my fic.

A sincere big thank-you to all these ppl:

venusgirl

irisgem 

murderstar19

futagoakuma-tenshi01

Ruri

Spark-gurl

Rachael 

Dream Fox

A happy reader (AnimeGirl718@aol.com)

flare

ccs rox

DruidessQueen

natsu yuki 

hoshitsuki_etsumi 

KK

feela 

Hikaru 

Konada Mikari

Thalia33AD 

April

kitsune 

Yashamigami

AoiHyou

Lionheart-fatal

alesca munroe 

Rose Thorne

SnOwY Blue ApRiL

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko

Dances-on-Clouds

prettykitsune

Yukitsu

Keaira

Siver-eyes Magician Girl

Thx for reviewing tis fic! It really encourages me a lot!

Ok, I guess this is all for this story. See you all next time, if I am going to write another YYH fic! ^_^  


End file.
